Bist du es?
by WWEDarknessAngel
Summary: Shellys Leben gerät von heute auf morgen total aus den Fugen. Sie lernt ihren Vater kennen, der ein großer WWE Star und sie muss sich in dieser fremden Welt zurechtfinden
1. Warum?

"Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein. Ich verstehe es nicht", schrie der muskulöse Blonde Mann, der noch immer auf den Brief in seiner Hand starrte. Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen hinab und immer wieder fasste er sich kopfschüttelnd an seinen Schädel. Die brünette Frau, die vor ihm hockte, hatte Mühe ihn zu beruhigen.

"Du weißt doch, wie Carol war. Sie hat immer nur an das Glück von anderen gedacht", schluchzte seine Mutter, eine zierliche Frau mit kurzen braunen Haaren, die ihm gegenüber saß und sich mit einem Taschentuch über die Augen wischte.

Scott Church, Anwalt für Familienrechte, der die Schriftbögen vor sich gründlich studiert hatte, hob jetzt den Kopf.

"Scheint alles seine Richtigkeit zu haben. Wenn du willst, werden wir natürlich noch einen Test machen lassen."

"Ich brauche keinen Test. Ich habe Carol immer vertrauen können. Sie war kein Mensch, der auf Kohle hinaus war. Oder seht ihr das anders. Mum? Verdammt, warum hat sie nie mit mir geredet."

"Ich sehe es genauso wie du. Carol würde so etwas nie tun. Und du siehst ja, dass sie dir nicht im Wege stehen wollte. Sie hat sich für deine Karriere entschieden."

"Ich wäre auch trotz meiner Karriere für sie dagewesen."

"Junge, ihr beide wart noch so jung", kam jetzt von dem grauhaarigen älterem Mann, der auf einem Sessel am Fenster saß. "Du weißt doch selber, wie oft ihr euch damals schon gestritten habt. Glaubst du, dass es noch lange gut gegangen wäre mit euch?"

"Mag sein, aber deswegen hätte ich sie nicht im Stich gelassen. Und das hätte sie wissen müssen."

"Sie kannte dich genau, mein Sohn." Er klopfte seinem Sohn jetzt mit einem Lächeln auf die Schulter.

Der stand auf, ging zu dem Bücherregal an der Wand und fuhr mit den Fingern über die venezianischen Verzierungen. Die Anwesenden im Raum erschraken, als er jetzt mit der Faust gegen die Wand schlug.

"Verdammt, ich habe über Zwanzig Jahre im Leben meiner Tochter verpasst. Findet ihr das fair?. Was soll ich ihr sagen? Hi, sorry das ich nicht für dich da war, aber ich wusste nicht, dass es dich gibt. Sie muss doch denken, dass ihr Vater totales Arschloch ist, der sie im Stich gelassen hat?"

Sein Anwalt legte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter ab und unterbrach ihn.

"Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich habe heute mit Carols Onkel Greg gesprochen, der Shelly jetzt beisteht. Shelly hat tatsächlich erst kurz vor dem Tod ihrer Mutter erfahren, dass du ihr Vater bist. Sie wusste immer nur, dass Carol dich verlassen hat. Und Carol hat dich nie im schlechten Licht stehen lassen und immer nur gut von dir geredet."

"Ja, das war meine Carol." Er schniefte kurz und sah auf seine Frau. "Sorry, mein Schatz. Ich rede hier so..."

"Es ist gut Honey. Sie muss wirklich eine faszinierende Persönlichkeit gewesen sein", antwortete sie und legte ihre Hände um seine Taille.

Sanft drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf den Nacken und sofort spürte sie, wie sein Atem ruhiger wurde.

"Ja, das war sie. Carol hat zuerst immer nur an andere gedacht, nie an sich selbst. Stimmt's Mum?"

"Es stimmt. Carol war wirklich eine außergewöhnliche Person", antwortete seine Mutter Patricia, der noch immer die Tränen über die Wange liefen.

Noch einmal hob er das Papier vor sich hoch und schluckte.

xxxxxx

Hallo, mein Champ,

du wirst dich sicher wundern, warum du jetzt nach all den Jahren von mir hörst. Zuerst einmal möchte ich dir sagen, dass es mir leid tut, weil ich damals so Hals über Kopf verschwunden bin. Champ, ich bin damals nicht gegangen, weil ich mich in einen anderen verliebt habe. Ich habe dich angelogen, weil ich keinen anderen Weg gesehen habe, denn ich wusste, dass du mich gebeten hättest zu bleiben. Doch ich wollte deiner Karriere nicht im Wege stehen. Und wie ich sehe, war meine Entscheidung vollkommen richtig. Du bist deinen Weg erfolgreich gegangen. Ich habe dein Leben natürlich im Fernsehen verfolgen können und bin furchtbar stolz auf dich. Du hast im Beruf und im Leben alles erreicht, was man erreichen kann. Und du hast deine wunderbare Familie, die dich sicher so liebt, wie ich dich einst geliebt habe.

Champ, den wahren Grund meines Weggehens siehst du auf dem beiliegenden Bild. Das ist unsere Tochter. Ja, du liest richtig. Deine Tochter Shelly. Ich muss gerade ein wenig lachen, denn ich kann mir dein verdutztes Gesicht genau vorstellen.

Als ich erfahren habe, dass ich schwanger bin, war ich der Glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt. Ich wollte dir eigentlich sofort erzählen, dass wir ein Kind erwarten, doch am selben Tag kamst du mit dem Vertrag, der dir sämtliche Türen geöffnet hat und ich wusste, dass du diesen sofort zerrissen hättest. Denn ich habe noch nie einen Menschen kennengelernt, der so pflichtbewusst ist, wie du. Du hättest alles aufs Spiel gesetzt für dieses Kind.

Aber ich konnte diese Bürde nicht tragen und hätte mir ein Leben lang Vorwürfe gemacht. Ich weiß, dass ich dir deine Tochter entzogen habe und ich entschuldige mich hiermit bei dir. Mein Champ, ich würde dir dies alles gerne selber sagen, doch meine Zeit hier ist abgelaufen. Wenn du diese Zeilen liest, werde ich nicht mehr hier sein.

Es tut mir leid, dass unsere Tochter erst jetzt deinen Namen erfahren wird. Jahrelang habe ich geschwiegen, obwohl ich wusste das es falsch war. Aber ich kann es nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Ich hoffe, dass du ihr die Chance gibst, dich kennenzulernen, denn sie hat es verdient. Wie oft habe ich nachts geweint und den Entschluss gefasst dich aufzusuchen, weil du ein Recht auf deine Tochter hast. Doch dann hat mich immer der Mut verlassen und ich habe an deine Frau und deine Kinder gedacht. Es sollte nicht so aussehen, als würden wir uns in euer Leben drängen wollen.

Doch jetzt muss ich es einfach tun. Shelly hat nur noch meinen Onkel Greg und ihre Freundin Prue, die ihr beistehen. Greg ist nicht mehr der Jüngste und hat es nach vielen Einreden geschafft, dass ich den Schritt endlich wage.

Ich hoffe, du wirst mir irgendwann verzeihen können.

In Liebe deine Carol

xxxxxxxxxxx

Erneu wischte er sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

"Wirst du hingehen?" Seine Frau fuhr mit den Fingern seine Wange entlang.

"Natürlich werde ich das. Ich bin es ihr schuldig. Wirst du mich begleiten?"

"Sicher, mein Schatz."

Stephanie Levescue küsste ihren Mann Paul sanft eine Träne von der Wange.


	2. Es ist nicht fair

DREI WOCHEN ZUVOR

"Mum, du kannst mich doch hier nicht alleine lassen."

Shelly Higgins saß auf einem Stuhl neben dem Krankenbett ihrer Mutter und hatte den Kopf auf Carols Bauch gelegt.

"Onkel Greg wird immer für dich da sein. Und du hast auch noch Prue."

Prue Tomkins, Shelly's beste Freundin stand am Bettpfosten und kämpfte mit ihren Tränen.

"Aber ich will meine Mum. Ich brauche dich. Wir brauchen dich."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Carol, dass Prue zustimmend nickte.

"Nein, ihr braucht mich nicht. Ihr steht schon so lange auf eigenen Beinen und ich bin furchtbar stolz auf euch. Shelly, es gibt da noch etwas, was mir auf dem Herzen liegt. Ich weiß, all die Jahre habe ich mich dagegen gesträubt, aber ich glaube jetzt ist es Zeit. Ich möchte, dass du deinen Vater kennenlernst."

"Er kann dich nicht ersetzen."

"Es soll mich ja auch nicht ersetzen. Verdammt, ich hätte das schon früher machen sollen, aber ich wollte nur sein Bestes."

"Ich weiß Mum. Und du weißt auch, dass ich es nie fair fand, dass du mich verheimlicht hast. Er hatte doch auch ein Recht auf sein Kind."

"Ich wollte seiner Karriere einfach nie im Weg stehen. Er hat einen Job, in dem er viel unterwegs ist und ich dachte, dass da kein Platz für uns wäre. Wir waren damals noch sehr jung. Paul war gerade Einundzwanzig und ich Achtzehn. Er hat mich auf Händen getragen und mir jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen."

"Er heißt Paul? Wow, nach all den Jahren höre ich seinen Namen."

"Als ich schwanger wurde, habe ich mich tierisch gefreut und wollte es ihm eigentlich sofort sagen. Aber zu der Zeit war er schon andauernd unterwegs. Wenn er dann nach Hause kam, war er kaputt und müde und wir sahen uns immer seltener. Dann haben wir uns immer mehr wegen Kleinigkeiten gestritten und so entschloss ich mich dazu, die Beziehung zu beenden. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich mich in einen anderen verliebt hätte. In einer Nacht und Nebel Aktion habe ich dann meine Sachen gepackt und bin zu Onkel Greg nach Daytona Beach, um mir ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Ich habe sogar den Nachnamen geändert, nur damit man mich nicht findet."

"Du bist damals schon verrückt gewesen Mum", schluchzte Shelly.

"Ich habe schon alles veranlasst. Mein Anwalt wird sich mit Paul in Verbindung setzen. Versprich mir, dass du ihn treffen wirst."

"Natürlich werde ich ihn treffen, Mum. Es sei denn, er will mich überhaupt sehen."

"Das wird er. Ich kenne Paul."

"Wie heißt er eigentlich weiter?"

"Levescue. Paul Levescue. Und du hast ihn schon oft mit mir zusammen gesehen."

Shelly hob den Kopf und sah ihre Mutter ungläubig an. "Das muss ich jetzt nicht verstehen."

"Paul ist Wrestler von Beruf. Man kennt ihn auch unter dem Namen Triple H."

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst."

Carol lächelte sie an und nickte. Nun verstand die blonde Frau, warum ihre Mutter so oft den Sportsender angeschaltet hatte, wenn Wrestling lief. Immer wieder hatte sie Shelly dazu animiert, mitzuschauen, doch so richtig angetan war sie von diesem komischen Sport nicht gewesen.

"Ja, genau der. Versprich mit, dass du ihm eine Chance gibst und das du ihm keine Vorwürfe machst. Er kann wirklich nichts dafür. Ich weiß, dass er dich genauso lieben wird wie ich. Paul ist der gefühlvollste Mensch, den ich je kennengelernt habe."

"Ich verspreche es dir, Mum."

FLASHBACK ENDE

Paul und Stephanie standen verloren am Friedhof von Daytona Beach, als Greg zu ihnen trat. Die beiden hatten zwei Tage zuvor telefoniert und einen Treffpunkt ausgemacht.

"Guten Morgen. Ich bin Greg, Carols Onkel." Er reichte den beiden die Hand und seufzte kurz auf. "Ein erfreulicher Anlass wäre mir natürlich lieber gewesen."

"Uns auch. Wie geht es Shelly?" Pauls Hände zitterten und die Nervosität war ihm anzusehen. Stephanie strich sanft mit ihrer rechten Hand über seinen Rücken.

"Sie ist natürlich total durcheinander. Ich habe ihr noch nicht gesagt, dass du kommst, weil ich dachte, dass ihre Emotionen sonst total überstrapaziert werden. Nach der Trauerfeier treffen sich alle bei mir. Ich denke mal, die Umgebung ist besser geeignet für ein Treffen. Hier ist die Adresse." Er reichte Stephanie einen Zettel, den sie mit einem Lächeln annahm. Dann begleitete er die beiden zu der kleinen Kapelle und wies ihnen ihre Plätze zu.

Shelly verfolgte die Trauerfeier wie in Trance. Die ganze Zeit über spürte sie die Hand ihrer besten Freundin an ihrem Arm, die sie leitete. Ab und zu hatte sie das Gefühl zu ersticken, doch Prue spürte dies sofort und sprach ihr immer wieder gut zu. Viele Familienmitglieder und Leute aus der Nachbarschaft waren gekommen und drückten sie an sich und immer wieder leierte sie ein Danke herunter. Der Priester erzählte viel über Carols Leben. Manchmal stimmte Shelly nickend zu, manchmal musste sie ein wenig lächeln und immer wieder schluchzte sie auf und wurde von ihren Gefühlen überrannt. Sie konnte noch immer nicht verstehen, warum ihre Mum so früh gehen musste.

Paul saß mit Stephanie ein wenig abseits und hatte seinen Blick die ganze Zeit auf seine Tochter. Ihre langen blonden Haare hatte sie zu einem Zopf gebunden und Paul konnte ihre Gesicht erkennen, dass aufgedunsen und rot vor all den Tränen war. Es schmerzte ihn und verstohlen wischte er sich mit dem Daumen einige Tränen weg. Warum nur musste er seine Tochter unter solchen Umständen kennenlernen? Stephanie drückte seine Hand und legte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter.

Nach der Beerdigung warteten die beiden, bis die meisten Leute den Friedhof verlassen hatten. Pauls Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als sie langsam auf Carol's Grab zugingen. Stephanie legte einen Strauß Orchideen nieder, küsste ihren Mann sanft auf den linken Mundwinkel und zog sich dann zurück. Zuerst stand Paul nur stumm am Grab und starrte auf das Holzschild, auf den der Name der Frau stand, die er vor so langer Zeit einmal geliebt hatte. Dann schluchzte er leise auf und sank auf die Knie.

"Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht für euch da war. Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt, Cara? Warum konntest du nicht einmal an dich denken und nicht daran, dass es mir gut geht. Ich vermute, dass unsere Beziehung auch trotz Shelly nicht gehalten hätte, aber ich wäre für euch beide da gewesen, du dummes Ding. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich für unser Kind da sein werde, so gut wie es geht. Natürlich kann ich die vergangenen Jahre nicht zurückholen, aber ich werde versuchen ihr ein guter Vater und ein Freund zu sein. Machs gut, Cara."

Langsam stand er auf, wischte sich die Tränen am Jackettärmel ab und ging auf seine Frau zu, die ihn in den Arm nahm.

"Danke das du mich begleitet hast. Ich liebe dich."

Steph drückte ihm erneut einen Kuss auf. "Und ich dich. Komm, es wird Zeit dass du deine Tochter kennenlernst."

Shellys Großonkel hatte in seinem Garten eine Kaffeetafel gedeckt, genauso wie es Carol sich gewünscht hatte. Sie wollte, dass alle Freunde und Nachbarn zusammenkamen und ihr Leben feierten und nicht ihren Tod betrauerten. Denn für sie war es ein erfülltes Leben gewesen. Greg, der mit dem Priester am Tisch stand sah immer wieder zu seiner Großnichte rüber, die mit Prue auf der Bank vor dem Teich saß. Die hübsche schwarzhaarige Frau war verzweifelt, da Shelly schon seit einer Stunde teilnahmslos auf das Wasser starrte. Sie wollte weder etwas essen noch trinken und sie beiden wussten nicht, wie sie ihr helfen konnten. Er schöpfte ein wenig Hoffnung, als Paul und Stephanie den Garten betraten.

"Es ist wirklich schön, dass ihr da seid. Ich weiß, dass es ein ungünstiger Moment ist, aber Carol hat es sich so gewünscht. Und ich denke, dass es Shelly in ihrer Trauer helfen wird."

Er stellte den beiden zuerst einige Familienmitglieder und Freunde vor, die sie herzlich aufnahmen. Als Paul sich umschaute, sah er Shelly auf der Bank sitzen und ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals.

"Geh schon", sagte Stephanie, die dankend die Tasse Kaffee von Greg annahm.

Paul atmete noch einmal tief durch und begab sich langsam auf den Weg zu den beiden Frauen.

"Shelly" Er sprach leise und hatte Mühe seine Emotionen zurückzuhalten.

Shelly hob den Kopf und starrte ihn einfach nur an. Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinab und in ihrem Kopf fuhren die Gefühle Achterbahn. Natürlich freute sie sich, dass sie ihren Vater nach all den Jahren kennenlernte, doch der Schmerz über den Verlust ihrer geliebten Mutter überwog. Prue stand auf, begrüßte Paul mit einem Händedruck und ließ die beiden dann alleine. Er setzte sich neben seine Tochter, die ihn noch immer starr ansah. Kurz hob er den Arm, zog ihn aber sofort im selben Moment wieder zurück. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte und hatte Angst, dass Shelly ihn zurück stieß. Tief atmete er ein und legte dann seinen Arm um sie. Behutsam zog er sie an sich ran und Shelly vergrub den Kopf in seiner Brust. Eine Zeitlang saßen sie nur da und weinten vor sich hin. Paul hatte den Kopf ein wenig gedreht und beobachtete sie. Mit den Fingern strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Sie hatte die gleichen Gesichtszüge wie Carol in früheren Jahren. Nur die blonden Haare und der Mund waren eindeutig Levescue.

"Jetzt habe ich dein Hemd versaut", sagte Shelly irgendwann mit heiser Stimme, hob den Kopf und fuhr mit den Fingern über sein Hemd.

"Nicht schlimm."

"Es ist nicht fair. Ich möchte euch beide bei mir haben."

Die Tränen liefen noch immer ihre Wangen hinab und Paul wischte sie mit seinem Zeigefinger weg.

"Nein, ist es nicht. Ich wünschte mir auch, dass sie jetzt bei uns wäre. Mein Gott, du siehst ihr so ähnlich."

"Das höre ich sehr oft. Aber Mum meinte immer, dass ich aussehe wie du."

"Shelly, ich weiß das ist alles ein bisschen viel. Glaub mir, auch für mich ist es nicht einfach. Aber ich hoffe, dass ich die Chance habe, dich kennenzulernen. Nur wenn du möchtest natürlich."

"Sehr gerne."

Shelly lächelte ihren Vater an und Paul spürte, dass das Eis gebrochen war.

Paul und Stephanie blieben zwei Tage in Daytona Beach und die drei hatten sich viel zu erzählen. Als Shelly hörte, dass es drei Halbschwestern gab, war sie total aus dem Häuschen, denn sie hatte sich immer Geschwister gewünscht. Paul erzählte ihr viel über sein Leben und sie ihm von ihrem. Als sie und Prue die beiden dann am Morgen zum Flughafen begleiteten, viel ihr der Abschied schon nach dieser kurzen Zeit sehr schwer.


	3. Überraschungsbesuch

"Verdammt, ich bin so aufgeregt. Ich bin mal auf Pauls Gesicht gespannt. Meinst du, er freut sich?"

"Das wird er sicher. Mich interessiert es eigentlich mehr, wie er auf deine Neuigkeiten reagieren wird. Versteh eh nicht, warum du es ihnen nicht sofort gesagt hast", meinte Prue, die auf der Anzeigetafel nach dem richtigen Weg suchte.

"Weil ich ihn nicht komplett überfordern wollte. Hey, er muss das auch erstmal alles verdauen. Er wird hoffentlich nicht vom Stuhl kippen", antwortete Shelly.

"Wann kommt Evan?"

"Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er gegen Neunzehn Uhr dort sein soll. Er schreibt mir dann eine SMS."

Die beiden standen jetzt vor der Gepäckausgabe, schnappten sich ihre Taschen und gingen Richtung Ausgang, wo Stephanie Levesque schon aufgeregt winkte. Sie hatte mit Shelly vor zwei Wochen telefoniert und sie nach Greenwich eingeladen, um Paul zu überraschen und ein wenig aufzumuntern, da er wegen des Summerslams zur Zeit sehr im Stress war. Sie umarmte die beiden Frauen und mit ihren Trolleys im Schlepptau machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Stephanies Wagen, der vor dem Gebäude stand.

"Und habt ihr dicht gehalten?"

"Was denkst du denn?. Paul ist noch im Center. Der wird total überrascht sein."

"Und was haben die Drei Mädels gesagt?"

"Die waren ganz aus dem Häuschen. Aurora findet es super toll, dass sie eine Große Schwester hat. Sie ist in der Hoffnung, dass du jetzt als Älteste den ganzen Ärger abbekommst."

"Na, das ist mir ja schon eine", antwortete Shelly und lachte.

Sie fuhren durch Greenwich und die beiden waren von der Gegend total begeistert. Als sie vor einem riesigen Haus hielten, blieb Shelly erstmal die Luft weg, weil sie solch einen Prunk einfach nicht gewohnt war. Mit etwas gemischten Gefühlen nahmen sie Koffer aus dem Wagen und trugen sie vor die Haustüre. Stephanie wollte gerade den Schlüsselbund aus der Hose holen, als die Türe auch schon aufgerissen wurde. Ein kleines blondes Mädchen strahlte sie an und zog die perplexe Shelly sofort am Arm ins Haus.

"Sie ist dahaaaa", schrie sie laut und sofort kamen zwei weitere Mädchen aus dem Nebenraum gerannt.

"Hallo, ich bin Aurora", stellte sich die Größere der Dreien vor und Shelly reichte ihr die Hand.

"Freut mich Aurora. Du bist also die Älteste?"

"Jetzt nicht mehr", erwiderte die Achtjährige und grinste sie an.

"Und wer bist du?"

"Ich bin Vaughn. Und ich bin Fünf." Und schon hatte die Kleine ihre Arme um sie geschlungen.

"Was schon Fünf. Dann bist du ja schon bald eine große Dame."

"Und ich bin Murphy."

"Ich bin Shelly und das ist meine Freundin Prue."

"So lasst Shelly doch erst einmal Luft holen, sonst kriegt sie noch einen Schock und fährt gleich wieder", hörte sie eine männliche Stimme.

Zwei ältere Herrschaften waren aus dem Wohnzimmer getreten und strahlten sie an.

"Shelly, Prue, darf ich euch mein Vater Vince und meine Mutter Linda vorstellen."

Vince zog Shelly sogleich in seine Arme und alle Anspannung fiel von der jungen Frau ab. Sie hatte sich natürlich ein wenig im Internet schlau gemacht und die Lebensgeschichte ihres Vaters und die der WWE nachgelesen. Es hatte sie beeindruckt, mit welchem Willen und Ehrgeiz die Familie McMahon die WWE aufgebaut hatte und wie Stephanie und Paul dieses Lebenswerk nun weiterführten. Vince begrüßte Prue, hakte sich dann bei den beiden ein und führte sie ins Esszimmer, wo er ihnen die Stühle zurecht rückte. Linda und Steph trugen das Essen auf und die beiden fühlten sich sichtlich wohl.

"Darf ich dich fragen, wie du so aufgewachsen bist. Natürlich nur wenn du antworten möchtest." Linda sah Shelly an, die lächelnd nickte.

"Aber natürlich. Wir wohnten in Daytona Beach gleich neben Onkel Greg. Es war ein kleines Häuschen, aber für uns hat es gereicht. Mum war Hebamme von Beruf und hat immer nur in der Mittelschicht gearbeitet, damit ich zur Schule versorgt bin. Darauf hat sie immer großen Wert gelegt. Nach der Schule bin ich dann zu Greg und habe die Hausaufgaben gemacht. Mir hat es eigentlich an nichts gefehlt. Außer einem Dad natürlich. Ich hätte ab und zu jemanden gebraucht, der mich zurechtweist. Als Kind war ich nicht einfach."

"Du warst rebellisch und manchmal ganz schön fies.", kam von einer grinsenden Prue.

"Und deine Mutter hat dir alles durchgehen lassen?"

"Yup. Ich brauchte nur mit den Augen klimpern und schon war ihr Wille hin."

"Na, da hätte dein Vater dir nicht viel helfen können. Wenn die drei mit den Augen klimpern, ist es vorbei", kam von Vince, der mit seinem Messer auf seine drei Enkelinnen zeigte und sich dann genüsslich ein Stück Braten in den Mund schob?"

"Wir haben Paul nur kurz nach seinem Besuch gesehen und er hat erzählt, dass du Tänzerin bist."

"Ja. Meine Ausbildung habe ich an der American Ballet Academy in New York gemacht. Dann bin ich weiter zur Joffrey gewechselt, da sie dort ein wenig moderner unterrichten."

"Wow, das hört sich toll an. Machst du nur Ballett?", wollte Linda wissen.

"Nein, ich mache eigentlich alles. Am Anfang bin ich sehr viel durch die Gegend gezogen, doch mittlerweile bin ich sesshaft geworden. Ich gebe Tanzunterricht an einer Schule in Daytona Beach. Ab und zu trete ich auch mal in Shows auf. In den nächsten Monaten bin ich zum Beispiel öfters in Disneyworld gebucht."

"Mum, können wir Shelly in Disneyworld dann besuchen", rief Vaughn.

"Mal sehen Kleines", antwortete Stephanie und strich ihrer Tochter über den Kopf.

"Und du Prue?"

"Ich bin gelernte Köchin. Aber zur Zeit ich kellnere ich, weil das Restaurant, in dem ich gearbeitet habe geschlossen hat. Shelly soll ja nicht die ganzen Kosten alleine stemmen müssen."

"Köchin hört sich sehr gut an", kam von Vince, der sich den Teller schon wieder vollgeladen hatte.

Linda schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Wenn er Essen hört, setzt es bei ihm aus."

"Was denn? Es ist einer der tollsten Jobs der Welt. Wenn ich Talent gehabt hätte, wäre ich heute sicher Meisterkoch."

"Na, dann ist es ja gut, dass du kein Talent hattest.", antwortete Linda lachend. "Und wie lange kennt ihr euch?"

"Seitdem wir drei sind. Ich habe mit meinen Eltern gleich nebenan gewohnt. Vor Elf Jahren sind sie bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen und meine Oma hat sich um mich gekümmert, so weit wie es noch ging. Aber eigentlich hat Carol mich großgezogen. Sie hat mich auch, ohne überhaupt zu zögern nach dem Tod meiner Oma adoptiert, sonst wäre ich im Heim gelandet."

Prue senkte den Kopf und Linda sah, wie einige Tränen auf das Tischtuch tropften. Sie legte fürsorglich ihren Arm um sie.

"Carol muss wirklich außergewöhnlich gewesen sein."

Prue nickte mit dem Kopf. "Ja, das war sie. Und es ist einfach nicht fair, dass sie schon so früh gehen musste."

Shelly räusperte sich kurz. "Mum hat uns erst im letzten Jahr gesagt, dass sie Krebs hat. Sie wusste es schon lange, aber die Ärzte haben ihr keine Hoffnungen gemacht. Also hat sie auf die ganzen Chemos verzichtet, damit sie noch arbeiten kann, um uns zu versorgen. Dabei waren wir schon längst aus dem Haus und haben unser eigenes Geld verdient."

"Eine Mutter macht sich immer Sorgen. Da kann das Kind noch so alt sein", meinte Linda.

"Ich bin traurig, dass du deine Mami nicht mehr hast Shelly. Aber weißt du was. Du darfst dir jetzt unsere ausleihen, wenn du eine brauchst", kam von der kleinen Murphy und Shelly lächelte die Kleine an.

"Das ist sehr lieb von dir."

Sie hörten die Haustüre und Stephanie sah erschrocken auf. "Das ist Paul. Der ist aber früh dran. Schnell, versteckt euch da im Nebenraum."

Kaum hatten die beiden Frauen die Türe erreicht, als sie von außen geöffnet wurde und Paul mit einem Mann den Raum betrat. Shelly musste sich eine Hand vor den Mund halten, um nicht loszulachen. Die drei Mädels schauten mit starrer Miene auf ihre Teller und Vince und Linda fingen ein belangloses Gespräch an.

"Hallo Zusammen. Oh, ihr habt schon gegessen. Bin ich doch schon so spät dran?"

"Eigentlich nicht, aber die Mädchen hatten riesen Hunger nach der Schule", antwortete Stephanie.

"Und ich hatte ebenfalls riesen Hunger", kam jetzt von Shelly.

Paul drehte sich um und sah seine Tochter, die lachend an der Türe stand.

"Wie kommst du denn hierher?"

"Ich glaube, die Dinger nennt man Flugzeug. Mit dem Fahrrad bis hierher war mir eindeutig zu anstrengend."

Paul zog sie mit einem strahlenden Gesicht in eine feste Umarmung. "Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum in der letzten Woche alle Gespräche immer verstummt sind, wenn ich einen Raum betreten habe. Gemeines Volk ihr. Wußtet ihr auch davon Mädels?"

"Natürlich Daddy", antwortete Aurora.

"Michael, darf ich dir Shelly und Prue vorstellen. Das ist mein bester Freund Michael Hickenbottom."

"Wow, das ist Shawn Michael", stieß Prue aus und reichte ihm nervös die Hand.

"Ich denke du hast keine Ahnung von Wrestling." Shelly schüttelte lachend den Kopf, stand auf und reichte Michael die Hand. "Freut mich Mr. Hickenbottom."

"Mr.? Wow, verdammt gut erzogen. Und du bist sicher, dass der da dein Dad ist?"

"Ja, ich denke schon", antwortete Shelly.

"Na gut. Aber das mit dem Mister lassen wir ok. Ich bin Michael."

"In Ordnung."

Michael ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Prue fallen und griff zu einem Stück Brot.

"Wie lange bleibt ihr?" Paul hatte seine Frau und seine Töchter mit einem Kuss begrüßt und sich noch immer strahlend neben Shelly gesetzt.

"Zwei Wochen, wenn wir dürfen."

"Aber sicher. Wow, zwei Wochen. Das ist toll. Schön das ihr da seid."

"Shelly, soll ich dir mal mein Zimmer zeigen", flüsterte Vaughn und lehnte sich über den Tisch.

"Gerne. Wenn ihr uns entschuldigt." Shelly erhob sich und sofort griff Vaughn nach ihrer Hand. Nachdem die beiden den Raum verlassen hatten, wandte sich Paul an Prue.

"Wie geht es ihr wirklich? Sie ist genauso schauspielerisch veranlagt, wie Carol. Ich sehe es an ihrem Lächeln."

"Es geht so. Die Ärzte haben ihr die Krankenakte von Carol genau erklärt. Sie ist froh, dass sie nicht allzusehr leiden musste. Das beruhigt sie doch ein wenig."

"Bleibt ihr denn jetzt in dem Haus wohnen? Greg sagte letztens was von einer Hypothek."

"Mal sehen. Der Anwalt checkt noch einmal alles mit der Bank und dann müssen wir schauen, ob wir es zu zweit gestempt bekommen. Wir hatten eh schon überlegt uns in Orlando was zu suchen. Shellys Chef hat dort auch eine Tanzschule und für mich würden sich auch viel mehr Möglichkeiten bieten, etwas neues zu finden."

"Das stimmt. In Orlando gibt es Restaurants wie Sand am Meer."

Nach dem Essen setzten sich alle in den Garten und Michael erzählte Shelly viele Geschichten von ihrem Vater. Paul konnte es nicht lassen, immer wieder Shellys Hand zu nehmen und sie an sich zu drücken. Ihm war anzusehen, dass er sich freute, die gesamte Familie bei sich zu haben. Als Shellys Handy klingelte, sah sie kurz auf das Display und nahm ab.

Hi. Ok, in fünf Minuten. Bis gleich", sagte sie kurz und legte dann auf.

Prue sah sie an und warf ihr einen aufmunternden Blick zu.

"Paul, Steph ich muss noch etwas mit euch besprechen", stammelte sie und fuhr sich über den Kopf.

""Was gibt es denn. Hey, du bist ja plötzlich ganz blaß." Stephanie sah sie besorgt an.

"Es fällt mir auch nicht ganz leicht. Ich hätte es euch schon am Ersten Tag sagen sollen, aber ich dachte, dass ihr es erst mal verdauen mussten, dass da plötzlich noch jemand in der Familie aufgetaucht ist."

"Ich habe es doch gut verdaut, oder?", grinste Paul sie an.

"Ja, hast du. Und ich freue mich sehr darüber, dass ihr mich alle so herzlich aufgenommen habt."

"Shelly, so schlimm wird es wohl nicht sein. Also raus damit." Paul stand auf und zog sie zu sich hoch.

"Du bist auch schon Opa", stotterte sie. "Puh, jetzt ist es raus."

Paul öffnete den Mund und starrte sie einfach nur an. Noch immer hatte er seine Arme auf ihrer Schulter liegen, doch kein Ton entwich ihm. Shelly sah ihn eine Weile nur an und biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe.

"Kannst du mal was sagen?", flüsterte sie, doch Paul sagte nichts. Deshalb redete Shelly einfach weiter. "Tora ist Drei. Ich hatte fünf Jahre lang eine Beziehung mit ihrem Dad, doch es hat einfach nicht mehr funktioniert. Evan und ich verstehen uns aber prima. Wir haben das gemeinsame Sorgerecht und es klappt einwandfrei. Als Mum krank wurde haben wir ausgemacht, dass ich mich um sie kümmere und Tora war deshalb nur am Wochenende bei mir. Wir wollten ihr nicht zumuten, dass sie Mum so sieht. Die beiden waren ein Herz und eine Seele."

"Das Kleine Mädchen, dass im Garten bei Greg auf dem Schoss gesessen hat. Ist das Tora. Ich habe sofort gedacht, dass sie dir ähnlich sieht", kam jetzt von Stephanie und Shelly nickte.

"Ja, das war Tora. Entschuldige bitte, dass ich es nicht sofort gesagt habe. Ich weiß selber nicht warum."

"Hey, das ist doch klasse. Dann bin ich ja schon Urgroßvater, wenn auch nur ein Stief-Urgroßvater. Das schafft nicht jeder mit Neunundsechzig."

Shelly war glücklich, dass Vince die Situation versuchte aufzulockern, doch noch immer sah sie nervös zu Paul auf. Als es an der Türe klingelte, biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe.

"Das werden Evan und Tora sein", flüsterte sie fast. "Prue, kannst du sie reinholen."

Prue nickte und verließ den Raum. Paul sah jetzt gebannt zur Türe, die nach wenigen Minuten geöffnet wurde. Als das Kleine Blonde Mädchen, welches er schon auf der Trauerfeier gesehen hatte, das Zimmer betrat, bildete sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

"Guten Abend. Ich bin Evan Mulder", stellte sich ein dunkelblonde Mann vor, der hinter der Kleinen stand und winkte in die Runde.

Stephanie schritt auf ihn zu und hieß ihn Herzlich Willkommen. Dann hockte sie sich vor das Kind.

"Hallo, ich bin Stephanie. Und du musst Tora sein."

"Hallo, ja ich bin Tora. Es ist schön hier bei euch", plapperte Tora sofort drauflos.

"Dankeschön", antwortete Stephanie und sofort hatte sie sich in die Kleine verliebt. Sie holte ihre Töchter und Eltern zu sich, die Tora ebenso herzlich begrüßten.

Tora sah sich in dem Raum um und ihr Blick haftete auf Paul. "Opa"

"Ja, das ist dein Opa. Begrüßt du ihn", sagte Shelly.

Tora ging auf Paul zu und hielt ihm ihr kleines Händchen hin. Er ging jetzt in die Hocke und Tora schlang ihre kleinen Arme um ihn. Man sah, dass er sichtlich bewegt war, denn seine Augen glänzten.

"Ich habe ihr natürlich von euch erzählt und ihr Bilder gezeigt. Deshalb kennt sie dich."

Paul strich sanft über die schulterlangen gelockten Haare seiner Enkelin, die sein Herz sofort erobert hatte.

"Könntet ihr mit Tora ein bisschen spielen Mädels. Ich mache gleich Kakao und bringe ihn dann hoch", kam jetzt von Linda.

Aurora, Vaughn und Murphy nickten, nahmen Tora bei der Hand und verließen das Zimmer. Paul setzte sich auf die Couch und sah ihnen hinterher.

"Setzt euch erstmal alle hin. Ich mache uns mal einen starken Kaffee. Meine Güte, dass sind ja mal Neuigkeiten." Linda ging in die Küche und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

"Setz dich zu mir Evan." Michael winkte ihn zu sich rüber auf den Zweisitzer.

"Bist du enttäuscht, weil ich es dir nicht sofort gesagt habe?" Shelly legte ihre Hand auf Pauls Knie ab.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte sie jetzt an. "Natürlich nicht. Du hattest in den letzten Wochen andere Sorgen und ich verstehe dich vollkommen. Wow, ich bin schon Opa. Ist jetzt wirklich ein bisschen viel. Erzähl mir von ihr."

"Ich habe sie mit Zweiundzwanzig, gleich nach meiner Ausbildung bekommen. Evan und ich hatten das nicht geplant, aber was besseres konnte uns nicht passieren", sagte Shelly und warf Evan einen sanften Blick zu.

"Das stimmt. Sie ist unser Goldstück."

"Wie geht es der Kleinen im Moment?" Paul richtete sich an Evan.

"Ganz gut. Natürlich fragt sie oft nach ihrer Oma, aber meine Freundin und ich versuchen sie so gut wie es geht mit anderen Dingen abzulenken."

"Ist es nicht stressig für sie, wenn sie immer woanders ist?"

"Bisher nicht. Und es ist ja nur ein Ausnahmezustand. Wenn Shelly wieder eine neue Wohnung hat und sich alles eingespielt hat, wird sie wieder komplett zu ihr ziehen und ich hole sie wie früher jedes zweite Wochenende oder so wie sie Lust und Laune hat."

"Es passiert auch schon mal, dass sie in der Woche zu Evan und Luana möchte. Meistens dann, wenn sie weiß, dass Luanas Schwester Kiki mit ihren Kindern kommt. Dann ist immer Trubel angesagt", entgegnete Shelly.

"Ihr habt ja einen gut strukturierten Plan. Ich finde es sehr schön, dass man sich trotz einer Trennung gut versteht", kam von Vince.

Linda betrat jetzt mit einem Tablett den Raum und stellte es auf den Tisch. Sie verteilte den Kaffee und wollte dann den Mädchen ihren Kakao bringen.

"Nein, lass mich das machen. Ich möchte meine Enkelin ein bisschen näher kennenlernen." Paul sprang auf und nahm Linda das Tablett ab.

Als er außer Sichtweite war, löste sich Shelly`s Anspannung uns sie fing an zu weinen. Evan war sofort bei ihr.

"Ist alles gut. Siehst du, er hat es gut aufgenommen."

"Natürlich hat er das. Tora ist genauso Willkommen bei uns wie du Shelly", meinte Stephanie und drückte Shelly an sich.


	4. Furie, die Erste

"Hey Süße, hast du die Neuen Nachbarn schon zu Gesicht bekommen?"

Prue Higgings stand auf dem Balkon ihrer Wohnung und sah auf die Straße, wo ein riesiger LKW parkte und einige Männer dabei waren, Möbel ins Haus zu tragen.

"Solange es keine Rentner sind, komme was wolle", antwortete Shelly.

Sie wischte gerade den letzten Teller vom Frühstück ab, legte dann das Handtuch in den Wäschekorb und ging auf den Balkon. Sie lehnte sich über die Brüstung und sah nach unten.

Die Bank hatte sich nicht auf eine Minderung der Hypotheksrate eingelassen, sodass die beiden sich nach einer Wohnung umgesehen mussten. Sie hatten hin und her überlegt, was sie machen sollten und zum Schluss war es Vince gewesen, dem sie ihren neuen Wohnort verdankten. Er hatte Prue einen Job in der Küche der WWE angeboten und sie konnte dies einfach nicht ausschlagen. Für Shelly war der Orlando sehr Willkommen, da sie die Stelle in der Tanzschule angenommen hatte. Stephanie besaß gute Beziehungen zu einem Makler in Orlando und so wohnten die beiden jetzt schon seit drei Wochen in einer vier Zimmer Wohnung in der Dave Street.

"Wow, also von mir aus ziehen die Möbelpacker hier ein. Da ist ja einer schnuckeliger als der andere." Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge.

"Irgendwie kommt mir der große dunkelhaarige bekannt vor. Glaub mir, den habe ich schonmal gesehen", meinte Prue.

"Hmm, vielleicht einer deiner One-Nights und du hast den Namen vergessen", feixte Shelly.

"Dämlich Kuh." Prue boxt ihr auf den Arm.

Shelly grinste und gab ihrer Freundin einen Schmatzer auf die Wange. "Ich muss jetzt los zur Arbeit. Wir sehen uns heute Abend."

Sie nahm ihren Hausschlüssel aus der Schale im Flur, schnappte sich ihre Tasche und rannte die Treppe runter. Unten am Eingang stand eine große Kommode im Weg und sie schnaubte laut auf. Mit einem Satz hüpfte sie drauf und schwang ihre Beine drüber.

"Ey, das gute Stück ist Antik", hörte sie eine Männerstimme rufen.

Shelly sah nach rechts auf die Kellertreppe. Ein junger Mann mit blonden, wirr umherstehenden Haaren sah sie an, während er an seiner Zigarette zog.

"Und warum steht sie dann im Weg rum", antwortete sie schnippisch.

"Ich ziehe gerade hier ein. Da ist es normal, dass man Möbel in die Wohnung bringt."

"Na dann. Auf, auf und an die Arbeit, damit das gute Stück auch die Wohnung von innen sieht."

"Ok, ich möchte nicht gleich an meinem ersten Tag Stress. Wir fangen von vorne an. Mein Name ist..."

"Jonathan Good."

"Oh, du kennst mich?" Er richtete sich ein wenig auf und lächelte sie an.

"Nein, woher. Du ziehst gerade erst hier ein."

"Aber..."

"Es steht auf der Klingel." Shelly zeigte mit dem Finger in Richtung Haustüre.

Jon schmunzelte über das freche Mundwerk der Blonden und drückte seine Zigarette jetzt auf der leeren Coladose aus, die auf der Treppe stand. Dann lehnte er sich gegen das Treppengeländer.

"Und wie heißt du?"

"Steht ebenfalls auf der Klingel. Ich muss jetzt los. Ciao."

Jon sah auf das Türschild und wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, doch Shelly hatte sich schon umgedreht und rannte den schmalen Weg zu ihrem Auto entlang. Ihr kam der Dunkelhaarige Typ entgegen, den sie eben schon vom Balkon aus gesehen hatte. Ihr wurde heiß und sie wusste nicht, ob es am Wetter oder an dem gut gebauten Kerl lag, der mit einem Möbelstück in seinen Händen jetzt vor ihr stehenblieb.

"Lässt du mich bitte vorbei? Die Dinger sind sau schwer." Er grinste sie an und pustete die Luft aus.

"Wenn man so nett fragt, natürlich." Sie trat ein Stück zur Seite und ließ ihn durch.

Dann lief sie zu ihrem Wagen, stieg ein und brauste davon. Der junge Mann sah ihr kurz lächelnd hinterher und ging dann zu seinem Kumpel.

"Hast du dich etwas schon beliebt gemacht, Mox", fragte Joe Anoaì.

"Kackfrech die Kleine. Ich glaube, hier gefällt es mir. Fuck, jetzt weiß ich noch immer nicht ihren Namen."

"Na, den wirst du schon noch rauskriegen. Für Mox ein Kinderspiel."

"Essen ist da", rief Colby Lopez, der mit zwei voll bepackten Tüten auf sie zu kam.

"Gut, dann lass uns endlich das Teil hier hochbringen und futtern. Ich habe Hunger." Jon klopfte auf die Kommode und Colby stellte die Tüten darauf ab.

Sie schnappten sich das Möbelstück und trugen es in den Dritten Stock. Während Jon in der Küche drei Gläser holte, packte Colby die Taschen aus.

"Wo ist das Besteck?", fragte Joe. Er kramte jetzt ebenfalls in der Tüte.

"Haben die bestimmt vergessen. Jon, wo hast du Besteck?"

"In irgendeinem Karton."

"Tolle Antwort. Dann werde ich die Pasta wohl mit den Fingern essen." Joe verdrehte die Augen.

"Ich frag mal bei den Nachbarn", meinte Colby, öffnete die Wohnungstüre und klopfte gegenüber.

Prue öffnete und Colby traf auf zwei strahlend graue Augen. "Ja bitte."

"Sorry für die Störung. Ich ziehe nebenan ein und habe mein Besteck noch nicht gefunden. Können sie mir vielleicht welches borgen?"

"Klar. Einen Moment. Wieviel brauchst sie?"

"Nur eins. Ich bin übrigens Colby." Er streckte ihr die Hand hin.

"Prue"

Sie ging kurz in die Küche und kam mit dem Besteck wieder. "Hier bitte. Dann auf gute Nachbarschaft."

"Danke. Ich bringe es nachher wieder."

Prue schloss die Türe und lehnte sich dagegen. "Wow, was für ein Kerl", dachte sie und atmete tief ein.

Colby ging mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen wieder in die Wohnung und legte Joe das Besteck hin.

"Was smilest du denn so?" Jon, der sich ein Stück seiner Pizza in den Mund schob, sah ihn fragend an.

"Ich glaube ich finde es hier klasse", antwortete Colby.

"Ok, wie heiß war die Braut?" Joe grinste ihn an, während er den Karton seiner Pasta öffnete.

"Total heiß."

Zwei Tage später betraten Shelly und Prue mit Paul das Crossfit Studio in Orlando.

"Hi Sam. Darf ich dir meine Tochter Shelly und ihre Freundin Prue vorstellen. Das ist Sam, der Geschäftsführer."

"Hallo, die Damen." Er reichte ihnen mit einem freundlichen Lächeln die Hand. "Und was kann ich für euch tun?"

"Wir würden gerne ein wenig Fitness machen und die Zumbakurse belegen", antwortete Shelly und legte ihm die Prospekte des Ladens vor, auf dem sie schon einige Sachen angekreuzt hatten.

"Ok, dann schauen wir mal. Das trifft sich gut. Der Zumbakurs startet in einer halben Stunde. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr ihn euch gleich mal ansehen. Und danach teilt ihr mir mit, wann ihr immer trainieren wollt und ich stelle euch ein Programm zusammen. Irgendwelche Vorlieben bei den Trainern. Also Weiblich oder männlich?"

"Dumme Frage", sprudelte es aus Prue's Mund und Shelly grinste.

"Ok, dann männlich."

"Wie sieht es mit den Verträgen aus?"

"Macht euch darüber keinen Kopf. Ich..."

"Paul!"

"Ach, komm Shelly. Es ist doch nicht viel."

"Darum geht es nicht. Ich möchte es einfach nicht. Du hast es mir versprochen!"

"Gut, ganz wie du willst, Darling."

Paul schnaubte leise. Shelly hatte ihm von Anfang an klargemacht, dass sie auch nichts das Geringste von seinem Geld wollte. Für sie war es nur wichtig, ihn und die Familie um sich zu haben.

Sam räusperte sich kurz. "Ok, bezahlt wird bei uns monatlich. Holt euch nachher einfach eine Anmeldung und fertig. Ich zeige euch jetzt erst einmal alles."

"Wenn ihr mich sucht, findet ihr mich bei den Geräten. Sind die Jungs auch da?", sagte Paul und schulterte seine Sporttasche.

"Yup, Colby und Randy habe ich eben gesehen", antwortete Sam.

Shelly und Prue zogen sich nach einer Besichtigung um und betraten einen kleinen Raum, wo sich schon ungefähr zwanzig Leute aufhielten.

"Hallo, du musst Shelly sein. Paul hat schon soviel von dir erzählt. Ich bin Catherine und das ist Danielle", redete eine Blondine sofort auf sie ein.

"Freut mich. Das ist meine Freundin Prue. Sehe ich ihm so ähnlich?"

"Ihm nicht, aber du siehst Murphy verdammt ähnlich", kam lachend von Danielle.

"Und ihr macht auch Zumba?" fragte Prue und Danielle nickte.

"Ja, neben dem ganzen Krafttraining ist das eine klasse Abwechslung. Steph macht das übrigens auch. Schau, da kommt sie."

Shelly sah nach links und sah Stephanie auf sie zukommen. "Das hättest du mir ja mal sagen können."

"Überraschung", antwortete Steph und umarmte sie.

"So Ladies, Willkommen zu unserem erneuten ZumbaWorkout. Für diejenigen die mich noch nicht kennen. Meine Name ist Marcella. Wir beginnen jetzt erstmal mit ein paar Lockerungsübungen", rief die dunkelhaarige Frau und klatschte in die Hände.

Randy, Joe und Miroslav kamen vom Kraftraum und standen jetzt vor der Glasscheibe des Tanzsaals und schauten den Ladies beim Training zu.

"Hey, das muss sie sein", kam von Miro und er zeigte auf Shelly.

"Wer muss was sein?" Randy sah ihn neugierig an.

"Die Blonde da. Das muss Pauls Tochter sein."

"Huh? Hab ich irgendwas verpasst."

"Scheint so Randy. Das ist meine Tochter Shelly." Paul war neben ihm erschienen und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

"OK" Randy fasste sich an den Kopf.

"Kurzfassung. Meine Erste Freundin hat mich verlassen, um meiner Karriere nicht im Wege zu stehen und hat sie alleine groß gezogen, ohne das ich von ihr wusste."

"Wow, das ist hart. Bist du denn nicht sauer auf sie?"

"Nein, sie wollte ja nur mein Bestes. Leider ist sie vor ein paar Wochen gestorben.

"Tut mir leid. Und wie hat Steph reagiert?"

"Sieh es dir doch an." Paul klopfte gegen die Scheibe und Randy sah, wie Steph und Shelly Arm in Arm auf dem Boden hockten.

"Kann es sein, dass sie in der Dave Street wohnt. Ich glaube, heute morgen habe ich sie dort gesehen", meinte Joe und sah noch einmal zu Shelly.

"Ja, sie und ihre Freundin Prue wohnen seit ein paar Wochen dort."

"Echt ein hübsches Ding." Randy schnalzte leise mit der Zunge.

"Das weiß ich. Sie ist ja auch von mir. Also Finger weg, Freunde der Nacht."

"Eingebildet bist du ja überhaupt nicht. Ich glaube, sie kommt eher auf ihre Mutter", antwortete Randy und kassierte einen Schlag gegen die Rippen.

"So Leute, ich muss los. Ich muss noch einige Sachen packen." Joe klatschte die Drei ab und ging zum Umkleideraum.

Der Kurs war mittlerweile zu Ende und Steph winkte ihren Mann herein. Gemeinsam mit Miro und Randy betrat er diesen. Miro ging gleich auf seine Freundin Catherine zu und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund.

"Shelly, Prue, dass sind Randy und Miroslav", stellte Paul seine Jungs vor und Shelly reichte beiden die Hand, eh sie sich mit ihrer Freundin auf den Weg in den Waschraum machte.

Nach dem Duschen stand sie an der Theke, unterschrieb den Vertrag und Sam gab ihr den Trainingsplan.

"Hi Jon. Die anderen sind schon hinten", begrüßte Sam, Jonathan Good, der seine Karte aus dem Regal nahm.

Er sah kurz nach links und seine Augen erhellten sich. "Hey, Frau Nachbarin, so sieht man sich also wieder. Was machst du hier?"

"Es ist doch ein Fitnessstudio. Also kannst du davon ausgehen, dass ich hier Sport mache", antwortete Shelly sarkastisch.

"Ok, dann noch mal. Hallo, ich bin Jon, aber das weißt du ja schon. Darf ich fragen wie du heißt?" Wie ein unschuldig dreinblickendes Lämmchen reichte er ihr die Hand.

"Shelly", erwiderte sie.

"Na, geht doch. Dann hoffe ich, wir sehen uns bald wieder. Bye." Er nahm seine Tasche, winkte noch einmal kurz und verschwand dann in der Menge.

"Bye" Shelly sah ihm hinterher.


	5. Schon wieder die Furie

"Ich bin da", rief Shelly zwei Tage später und warf ihre Tasche auf die Kommode. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht und sie wollte nur noch essen und dann ins Bett.

"Küche", hörte sie Prue rufen und betrat den Raum. "Na wie war die Arbeit?"

"Teenies können echt anstrengend sein. Ach, Nicoletta hat angerufen. Die Truppe aus der Juilliard kommt nächste Woche für einen Lehrgang im Contemparary."

"Ey, ist doch cool. Da wird Norman sich bestimmt freuen."

"Yup, er hat mich sofort angerufen. Aber ich muss dann echt bis Mittwoch noch trainieren. Hast du es geschafft, die Regale für Tora abzuholen?"

"Klar. Sie liegen im Zimmer. Ich bin so froh, wenn die Maus in nächsten Monat wieder komplett hier ist."

"Und ich erst. Heute morgen hat sie mich angerufen. Sie waren heute in Sea World."

"Wow, das ist toll."

"Verdammt, was ist das eigentlich für ein Krach?"

"Die neuen Nachbarn feiern sicher eine kleine Einweihungsparty."

"Mitten in der Woche. Hast du mal auf die Uhr geschaut? Wie war das mit dem Plan unten im Flur. Ab zehn herrscht Nachtruhe."

"Lass sie doch. Komm, wir essen erst einmal. Ich schätze mal das bestimmt gleich Ruhe ist."

Die beiden stürzten sich auf ihre Pizza und unterhielten sich über den Tag. Der Lärm in der Nachbarwohnung wurde immer lauter und Prue schrak auf, als es gegen ihre Türe hämmerte. Draußen hörte man jemanden laut schimpfen und erneut polterte es gegen Türe. Shelly zog eine Augenbraue hoch, zog die Nase kraus und warf ihre Serviette auf den Tisch. Dann sprang sie auf, lief zur Türe und öffnete sie.

"Geht's noch?", schrie sie und sah auf den Mann, der vor ihrer Türe saß und sie mit schrägstehenden Augen angrinste. An der Hauswand sah sie Jon, der sie ebenfalls angrinste. "Lach nicht so blöde. Habt ihr noch nichts von Nachtruhe gehört. Wir haben schon nach Mitternacht."

"Ach Furie, hab dich nicht so. Wir schmeißen eine kleine Party. Kommt doch nicht jeden Tag vor. Hey, wen du magst, bist du eingeladen."

"Das wäre ja noch schöner. Macht eure Party, aber lass unsere Türe in Ruhe", schnaubte sie.

"Jon, ich habe dir eben schon gesagt, dass du etwas ruhiger machen sollst."

Joe Anoai war mit Randy Orton in den Flur getreten und fasste Jon an die Schulter.

"Die Furie soll sich nicht so anstellen."

"Jon, lass gut sein."

"Sorry Shelly. Wir machen gleich leiser, versprochen", kam jetzt von Randy.

"Was ist denn mit dir Ran? Kennst du Furie etwa auch?", lallte Jon, der sich gegen die Wand lehnte.

"Hi Randy, schön dich wiederzusehen. Der Lärm macht mir nichts, aber dieser verkorkste Typ hier braucht nicht unsere Türe einhämmern. Und es müssen sich ja nicht noch mehr Anwohner beschweren."

"Verkorkst nennt die mich. Pfft. Außerdem sind alle anderen Anwohner hier in der Wohnung."

"Jon, es ist gut jetzt. Shelly ist Pauls Tochter", antwortete Randy.

"Ohoh, aber klar. Jetzt muss ich aber leise sein, sonst rennt Töchterchen zu Papa und erzählt das der Böse böse Good sie nicht schlafen lässt."

Shelly ging jetzt langsam auf ihn zu. "Pass mal auf du Pisser. Ín einem Mietshaus gibt es sowas wie Regeln, also halte dich dran. Und ich brauche nicht zu meinem Vater rennen, wenn ich Probleme habe. Ich kann dir selber in den Arsch treten."

"Wer es glaubt. Ihr steinreichen Tussen seid doch alle gleich..."

"Jon, genug", fauchte Joe.

Doch Shelly hatte schon ausgeholt und der Schall einer Ohrfeige hallte durch den ganzen Hausflur. Aus der Wohnung hörte sie einen Stuhl rücken und Prue erschien wie aus dem Nichts neben Shelly. Und auch aus Jon's Wohnung kamen einige Leute gerannt, die durch den Lärm aufgeschreckt waren. Jon sah Shelly, die ihn noch immer angiftete an und hob eine Hand an seine Wange.

"Eindeutig Levescue", grummelte er.

"Es tut uns leid. Wir machen gleich leiser. Jon hat zuviel getrunken", stammelte Colby und warf den beiden Frauen ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu.

Shelly drehte sich wutentbrannt um und ging in die Wohnung zurück.

"Deine Feundin hat ech nen Bums dauf", meinte Jon, der sich noch immer die Wange rieb und seine Tequila Flasche in einem Zug leerte.

"Sei froh, dass es nur eine Ohrfeige war." Prue musste ein wenig lachen, denn man sah deutlich Shellys Finger auf Jons Wange abgemalt.

"Ich würde euch beide ja gerne auf einen Drink zu uns einladen, aber ich befürchte das wir bei Shelly verschissen haben, oder?", meinte Colby.

"Quatsch, sie beruhigt sich schon wieder. Weißt du, es war ihre größte Angst, dass sie jetzt nur auf ihren Vater reduziert wird."

"Es dud mi laid", lallte Jon jetzt, der mit geschlossenen Augen an der Wand stand. Immer wieder hielt er sich die Hand vor den Mund und hustete auf.

"Los, ab auf die Toilette mit dir. Da bahnt sich sicher gleich ne Ladung Tequila ihren Weg nach draußen." Joe hakte sich bei ihm ein und begleitete ihn in die Wohnung.

"Wie wäre es jetzt mit einem Bier?" Colby spielte nervös mit seiner Flasche und sah zu Prue.

"Ok, ich frag sie mal. Aber versprechen kann ich nichts."

Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo Shelly am Fenster stand und auf den Mond starrte.

"Shel, Colby fragt, ob wir auf ein Versöhnungsbier rüberkommen. Es tut seinem Freund leid."

"Wer ist Colby?"

"Der mit dem blonden Pony."

"Aha."

"Was ist nun? Gehst du mit?"

"Ja, denn Erstens kann ich jetzt eh nicht schlafen und zweitens, wenn ich dich alleine lassen kann ich nicht garantieren, dass du mit Colby in die Kiste steigst. Deine Augen haben ihn ja eben schon fast ausgezogen."

"Quatsch."

Shelly drehte sich jetzt grinsend um. "Na komm schon. Aber wehe, es macht mich noch jemand blöde an."

Sie betraten den Hausflur und Colby führte sie in die Wohnung, die voller Leute war. Colby stellte ihnen alle vor und reichte ihnen ein Bier.

"Ihr zwei seid doch gestern erst eingezogen, richtig? Seid ihr auch Wrestler?" Shelly zeigte auf Benjamin und Rami, die neben ihr an der Bar standen."

"Yup, wir wohnen ganz unten rechts. Und ja, wir sind auch bei Paul angestellt.", antwortete Benjamin.

Randy wies mit seiner Hand neben sich und Shelly ließ sich neben ihm nieder.

"Ey, Joe, wo ist unser Mox?"

Der Samoaner schnappte sich grinsend eine Flasche Bier vom Tisch. "Der hält den Porzellangott ganz lieb."

"Selbst Schuld. Blödheit muss bestraft werden", kam von Shelly.

"Sei nicht zu hart mit ihm. Eigentlich ist er ganz nett. Ich bin übrigens Joe." Er reichte ihr seine Hand.

"Shelly."

Die beiden Frauen verbrachten noch eine Stunde bei der Truppe und verabschiedeten sich dann gut gelaunt. Beim Hinausgehen folgten ihnen zwei Augenpaare, die dann gleichzeitig kurz seufzten.


	6. Katerfrühstück

"Morgen Prue. Da hattest du wohl dieselbe Idee wie wir. Und gut geschlafen?"

Als die dunkelhaarige Frau beladen mit einem Tablett den Balkon betrat, saßen Joe und Colby schon auf ihrem und frühstückten.

"Morgen, ihr zwei. Wir essen eigentlich immer hier draußen. Und geschlafen, naja, die Nacht war dann doch ziemlich kurz."

"Sorry nochmal für gestern", entschuldigte sich Joe.

"Schon gut. Wird ja wohl nicht jeden Tag vorkommen oder?"

Joe schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

"Morrnnnnn", hörten sie jemanden gähnen. Shelly betrat mit zerzausten Haaren und nur im T-Shirt den Balkon und ließ sich auf den Stuhl rechts neben Prue sinken. Die Augen noch geschlossen, hob sie ihren Kopf in die Höhe Richtung Sonne.

"Gaff nicht so", flüsterte Colby Joe zu, der sich durch den Bart fuhr und leicht schmunzelte. Er fand, dass Shelly selbst total verschlafen hüsch aussah.

"Oh, die Nacht war wirklich kurz", meinte er dann.

Shelly öffnete die Augen und blickte in Joe`s lachendes Gesicht.

"Sehr witzig."

"Kann dich ein frisches, noch warmes Croissant etwas aufmuntern?"

Er hatte ein Croissant in der rechten Hand und wedelte mit der linken den Dampf in ihre Richtung.

"Hmm, ist schon mal ein Anfang", antwortete Shelly und schnappte nach dem Croissant. "Und was hast du mir noch anzubieten Superman. Du bist doch der Superman, oder habe ich das falsch in Erinnerung? Colby ist der Mr. Soldout und eure blonde Nervensäge ist der Lunatic Fringe?"

"Du liegst richtig."

"Ok Superman, wenn du mich jetzt noch in zwei Minuten auf Händen nach Jamaika bringst, dann dürft ihr jede Woche eine Party schmeißen."

"Das mit dem auf Händen tragen dürfte kein Problem sein. Jamaika ist da schon schwieriger."

"Müsst ihr so einen Krach machen? Es ist sicher noch mitten in der Nacht." Jon stand im Türrahmen und sah aus einfach fürchterlich aus.

Da die beiden Balkone nur durch einen kleinen Holzzaun getrennt waren, stand Shelly auf und lehnte sich ein wenig zu ihm rüber. "Ja, Guten Morgen, Sunnyboy! Sag bloß, du hast zuwenig geschlafen", schrie sie ihm ins Ohr.

"Jaja, ist ja schon gut. Tut mir leid wegen gestern. Besonders das, was ich gesagt habe. War wirklich nicht so gemeint. Du scheinst ganz nett zu sein."

"Oh danke der Herr für diese Feststellung", antwortete sie und ließ sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl sinken.

Er setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl neben Colby und nahm sich ein Brötchen, während Joe ihm einen heißen schwarzen Kaffee einschüttete.

"Wann musst du heute zur Arbeit, Shel?" Prue sah ihre Freundin an, die genüsslich in ihr Croissant biss.

"Erst um Vier. Ich treffe mich gleich mit Juan zum Training. Außerdem wollten wir den Stundenplan durchgehen. Danach fahre ich erst zur Arbeit. Ich nehme Aurora mit, da heute nur Kostümanprobe ist."

"Cool, da freut die Kleine Maus sich bestimmt."

"Stundenplan? Gehst du noch zur Schule?", nuschelte Jon mit vollem Mund. Er hatte eine Hand unter sein Kinn gestützt und kaute beschwerlich an seinem Brötchen.

"Nein, ich bin Tänzerin."

"Und wo?"

"Hauptsächlich gebe ich Tanzunterricht im "Dancefever", aber zur Zeit bin ich auch in den Shows im Disneyworld."

"Aha, also auch Sport. Wenn auch anders, als dein Dad", meinte Colby und Shelly lachte. Dann prustete sie laut los und hielt sich den Kopf.

"Verdammt Colby, jetzt habe ich böse Bilder, böse Bilder. Nun kriege ich Paul im Tutu nicht mehr aus dem Schädel."

Jetzt lachte auch Jon laut los, was er aber sofort wieder bereute, denn sein Kopf tat höllisch weh.

"Autsch, lass das am frühen Morgen. Ich muss fit sein für den Job."

"Selbst Schuld. Wer saufen kann, kann auch zur Arbeit."

"Völlig falsch. Wer abends vögelt, kann morgen auch nicht fliegen", antwortete er schelmisch.

"Stimmt nicht. Bisher sind die, die ich gevögelt habe, morgens aus meiner Wohnung geflogen."

"Der war gut, Shelly", meinte Colby und hob zum High Five die Hand.

"Aha, also kein Beziehungstyp."

"Doch schon. Aber bisher wart ihr Kerle einfach nicht gut genug für mich."

"Gut genug im Bett oder im Allgemeinen."

"Beides", grinste sie und steckte sich ein weiteres Stück Croissant in den Mund.

"Biest"

"Das sehe ich jetzt als Kompliment", antwortete sie und griff nach der Kaffeekanne.

"Du bist scharf und niedlich Furie. Aber keine Bange, von uns wird ich niemand anbaggern."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue und sah Jon fragend an. "Wieso? Schwul?"

Er prustete seinen Kaffee in die Tasse und lachte laut los. "Wie kommst du denn darauf? Nein, ich sage nur ein Wort. Daddy Paul!"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Paul sich in meine Angelegenheiten einmischt."

"Du kennst Väter nicht. Die gehen über Leichen."

"Naja, ich lasse es drauf ankommen", meinte sie grinsend.

Ihr Handy klingelte und sie stand kurz auf, um es drinnen vom Wohnzimmertisch zu holen. Sie lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen zum Balkon und nahm ab.

"Hi Paul."

"Hallo Shelly, vergisst du mich auch nicht", hörte sie eine total aufgeregte Aurora.

"Ach, du bist es Maus. Nein, ich vergesse nicht dich abzuholen. Gib mir mal dein...äh Dad."

"Hi Darling. Aurora macht uns schon den ganzen Morgen verrückt. Sie sitzt seit Sechs Uhr in der Früh fertig angezogen auf der Couch."

"Verrücktes Huhn. Ich mache mich in einer Viertel Stunde auf den Weg."

"Wer ist denn da bei dir?" Paul hatte die Stimmen der Drei gehört, die sich unterhielten.

"Colby, Jon und Joe. Sie haben doch gleich den Balkon nebenan."

"Kannst du Jon bitte sagen, dass er nachher an das Interview denken soll. Benjamin hat mir schon gesagt, dass die Nacht ziemlich kurz war und ich kenne meinen Chaostypen. Ach, ich habe heute morgen übrigens mit Tora telefoniert. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie auf den Sternen gewesen ist. Ich wusste zuerst überhaupt nicht, was sie meint, bis Evan mir dann ein Foto vom Hollywoodboulevard aufs Handy geschickt."

"Ja, hat er mir auch. Ich werde Jon Bescheid sagen. Bis später." Sie legte das Handy auf den Tisch und setzte sich wieder.

"Jon, du sollst an das Interview denken."

"Der hält mich echt für blöd. Tz", grummelte Jon und nahm sich ein weiteres Brötchen vom Tisch.

Shelly wandte sich jetzt an Prue. "Tora hat Paul ein Foto vom Boulevard geschickt."

Prue zückte ihr Handy und hielt es Shelly hin. "Sicher das hier."

"Der Krümel hat es sich an die halbe Familie geschickt", antwortete Shelly und lachte.

Colby, der neben Prue saß, sah auf das Bild. "Wer ist das?"

"Meine Tochter", antwortete Shelly.

"Oh, du hast eine Tochter. Gibt es auch einen Dad", wollte Jon wissen.

"Es gibt ihn, aber wir sind nicht mehr zusammen, falls du das wissen wolltest."

"Ähm, jetzt warte mal. Dann ist unser Paul ja schon Opa", meinte Colby und grinste.

"Yup"

"Wie alt ist sie?"

"Drei"

"Süß"

Shelly nahm den letzten Bissen vom Croissant und stand dann auf. "So Leute, ich bin duschen und mach mich dann auf den Weg. Du brauchst heute Abend nicht mit dem Essen auf mich warten, Prue. Ich bringe Aurora später zu Steph ins Center und werde dort etwas essen. Tschüss, die Herren."

"Du kommst nachher ins Center?" Jon sah sie neugierig an.

"Hmmm"

"Darf ich dich dann auf ein Sandwich einladen. So als Widergutmachung für gestern. Ich war nicht gerade nett."

"Du warst ein Arsch. Aber ich nehme gerne an. Also dann bis später."

"Los Joe, noch fünf. Das schafft du locker." Colby stand hinter seinem Freund an der Hantelbank und hatte die Hände zur Absicherung unter den Gewichten. Jon half an der anderen Bank Randy. Als Jon sah, wie Shelly mit Aurora die Halle betrat, stupste er Randy kurz an.

"Hey Ladys", rief Jon und winkte den beiden zu.

Colby nahm Joe die Hantel ab und er setzte sich auf. Shelly schluckte, als sie die Männer mit freiem Oberkörper sah.

"Verdammt, warum müssen die alle so gut aussehen. Kein Wunder, dass Prue sich bei der Arbeit nicht richtig konzentrieren kann", dachte sie.

"Hi Jungs. Habt ihr Paul irgendwo gesehen?"

"Der ist mit Renee und Cole zu einem Meeting. Aber er müsste gleich wieder da sein", antwortete Kevin, der zwei Meter auf einer Matte saß.

"Danke."

"Na Aurora Maus, alles klar bei dir?", wollte Randy wissen und das blonde Mädchen nickte.

"Ja, wir waren bei Shelly auf der Arbeit. Sie arbeitet im Disneyworld."

"Wow, und war es schön dort?"

"Ja. Hier schau mal. Ich habe von Cinderella ein Armband bekommen", antwortete sie euphorisch und hielt ihm den Arm hin.

"Das ist sehr schön."

"Wie schaut es aus Furie? Lust auf ein Sandwich?" Jon stand jetzt neben ihr und stupste sie gegen die Schulter.

Aurora sah zwischen den beiden hin und her.

"Du kriegst natürlich auch eins Kurze", sagte Jon und zupfte Aurora an den Zöpfen.

"Du sollst nicht immer Kurze sagen, Jon", meckerte sie und kniff ihn ins Bein.

"Autsch. Los kommt ihr Zwei Furien."


	7. Wohin kommt die Schraube?

Shelly und Prue standen bepackt mit einem riesen Paket auf der Treppe und kamen aus dem Lachen nicht mehr raus.

"Kann ich euch behilflich sein?" Joe stand hinter ihnen am Treppengeländer und sah den beiden schmunzelnd zu.

"Wir können nichts dafür. Immer wenn wir etwas schweres heben, müssen wir lachen", antwortete Prue und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Joe stellte seine Einkäufe auf den Boden und ging auf sie zu. "Lasst mich das machen, sonst herrscht hier nachher ein riesen Stau."

Mit einem Griff hatte er das Paket geschultert und lief die Treppen hinauf. Shelly und Prue grinsten sich an, nahmen Joe`s Tüten und folgten ihm.

"Wohin?", wollte er wissen, als Prue die Türe aufgeschlossen hatte.

"Ins Kinderzimmer. Da ist Toras Bett drin", antwortete Shelly.

Er legte den Karton auf den Fußboden und sah sich um. "Yup, ein typisches Mädchenzimmer."

"Wenn es nach Tora gegangen wäre, dann hätte ich alle Wände pink streichen müssen. Aber ich habe mich dann doch durchgesetzt. Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe. Jetzt muss ich das Ungetüm nur noch aufbauen."

"Soll ich dir behilflich sein?"

"Du bist so ein Schatz. Sehr gerne. Prue muss nämlich gleich los zur Arbeit und ich befürchte wirklich, dass ich nachher einen Schrank und kein Bett hier stehen habe."

"Wow, wenn du das schaffst, dann bist du gut", meinte er mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen. "Ich geh mal eben rüber und hole Werkzeug. Oder hast du welches da?"

"Ähm, wir haben Schraubendreher. Ich dachte, dass reicht."

"Schon, aber mit einem Akkuschrauber geht es eindeutig schneller." Kurz verließ er die Wohnung und war nach ein paar Minuten mit einem Koffer wieder da.

Prue hatte sich umgezogen und stand jetzt im Türrahmen. "So ich muss los, ihr Zwei. Viel Spaß."

"Wann kommt deine Tochter?" Joe schnitt mit einem Cuttermesser den Karton auf und holte die einzelnen Bretter hervor.

"Erst in drei Wochen. Sie ist mit ihrem Dad an der Westküste", antwortete Shelly und ging jetzt neben ihm in die Hocke.

Fix hatten sie alle Bretter freigelegt und sortierten sie.

"Das ist aber ein großes Bett."

"Ein Kinderbett lohnt sich für Tora nicht. Sie dreht nachts Pirouetten und ist mir schon ein paarmal aus ihrem alten herausgeplumpst."

"Aha, also prägt sich das Tanztalent bei ihr schon aus."

Shelly sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Von wegen Pirouetten drehen."

"Achso", lachte sie jetzt. "Das ist schon möglich. Kann ich dir irgendwie behilflich sein."

"Nicht wirklich."

"Aber was zu trinken darf ich dir doch bringen?"

"Gerne. Ein Wasser bitte."

Shelly ging in die Küche und kam mit zwei Gläsern und einer Flasche Wasser zurück. Sie stellte alles auf die Fensterbank und lehnte sich dagegen. Joe saß zwischen den Brettern und schraubte sie zusammen. Es war ziemlich heiß an diesem Tag und nach kurzer Zeit lief ihm der Schweiß die Stirn hinab.

"Verdammt heiß heute. " Er stand kurz auf und lehnte sich ebenfalls gegen die Fensterbank, drehte die Flasche auf und schüttete es in sein Glas. Nachdem er sein Glas in einem Zug geleert hatte, zog er seinen Hoodie über den Kopf und ließ ihn auf den Boden gleiten. Shelly kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, als er sich jetzt nur noch im Achselshirt gekleidet wieder auf den Boden zurückzog. Leichte Schweißperlen liefen seinen Nacken herab und sie schloss kurz die Augen. In letzter Zeit liefen nur noch gutaussehende Kerle in ihrer Nähe herum und langsam spürte sie den Sexentzug der letzten Acht Monate. Sie sah jetzt wieder zu ihm und wäre am liebsten mit ihren Fingern über seine Haut geglitten.

"Schmutzige Gedanken Shel. Hör auf damit", mahnte sie sich selbst und ein leises Kichern war zu hören.

"Was ist los?" Joe hatte den Kopf gehoben und sah sie an.

"Nichts. Ich habe nur gerade an Toras Blick gedacht, wenn sie das Bett sieht."

Sie war froh, als ihr Handy jetzt ging und sie nahm sofort ab. "Hi Randy. Klar kann ich dir helfen. Ok, sagen wir gegen Sechs. Bis später."

"Männer", kam von ihr, als sie aufgelegt hatte.

"Was ist mit uns?"

"Ohne uns wärt ihr aufgeschmissen. Noch nicht mal ein Geschenk könnt ihr alleine aussuchen."

"Ihr Frauen ändert ja auch ständig eure Meinung", antwortete er grinsend.

"Gar nicht." Empört sah sie ihn an.

"So wir sind fertig." Er stand auf, schob das Bett in die Ecke und sah zufrieden aus.

"Sagen wir eher, du hast es geschafft. Ich habe nur zugesehen. Also darfst du es jetzt auch testen. Wenn es dich hält, dann ist es prima." Sie schubste ihn gegen die Schulter und er fiel auf die Matratze.

"Ich würde sagen, es hält." Er bewegte sich im Bett auf und ab.

Er schielte kurz zu Shelly und ehe sie sich versah, hatte er ihren Arm gepackt und sie über sich gezogen, sodass sie neben ihm lag.

"Es hält sogar uns beide aus, also kann Tora hier turnen, was das Zeug hält."

Sie schluckte, als Joe sich jetzt ein wenig drehte, sodass er halb über ihr war. Seine grauen Augen fixierten sie und Shelly konnte ihnen nicht ausweichen. Sie hob die Hand und legte ihm mit den Fingern die Haare hinter die Ohren. "Verdammt, was machst du hier Shel?", dachte sie.

Joe hatte seinen Blick auf ihre vollen Lippen, biss hart auf und näherte sich langsam ihrem Gesicht.

"Jemand zu Hause", hörten sie Jon nebenan auf dem Balkon und fuhren auseinander.

Völlig nervös sprang Shelly auf, richtete ihr Shirt und lief ins Wohnzimmer. "Wir sind im Kinderzimmer."

Jon hüpfte über den kleinen Zaun und folgte ihr ins Zimmer, wo Joe noch immer gedankenverloren auf dem Bett lag. Er brauchte ihn nur anzusehen und er wusste, dass er zu einem unpassenden Augenblick gekommen war. Kurz warf er seinem Freund einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und drehte sich dann zu Shelly.

"Echt cooles Bett. Das wird die Kleine sich aber freuen."

"Hoffe ich doch", antwortete Shelly verlegen.

"Was ist zwischen dir und Shelly?"

Jon schaltete den Fernseher auf leise und drehte sich zu Joe, der die ganze Zeit nur die Wand angestarrt hatte, anstatt auf den Film zu achten. Colby sah verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her.

"Was soll sein?"

"Bro, rück raus mit der Sprache."

"Gar nichts ist."

"Klar gar nichts. Das sah heute aber ganz anders aus."

"Ok, wenn du es wissen willst. Ich hätte sie heute fast geküsst. Ich denke mal, es war die Situation. Ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Aber dann bist du ja gekommen."

"Also hättest du sie geküsst?"

"Keine Ahnung Mann."

"Das wird Paul nicht gefallen?", meinte Colby. Joe konnte nicht sehen, dass er Jon zuzwinkerte.

"Na toll. Danke das du mich daran erinnert hast. Keine Bange, ich lasse schon die Finger von ihr."

"Also wir wissen ja das du seit Monaten... wie soll ich das ausdrücken, sehr unbefriedigt bist. Aber sich gleich an die Tochter vom Chef..."

"Ich habe es verstanden. Nacht". Joe sprang auf und verließ den Raum.

"Ich glaube, wir waren zu hart." Colby sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher.

"Hey, es war doch nur Spaß. Er wird es überleben", antwortete Jon.


	8. Rockybilly

Shelly stand am Eingang des Barclays Centers in New York und nannte einer Frau vom Securitydienst ihren Namen. Diese schaute auf die Liste, die sie in der Hand hatte, gab ihr dann mit einem freundlichen Lächeln einen Vip Ausweis und wies ihr den Weg in den Backstage Bereich. Dort traf sie schnell auf Catherine und Miroslav, die ihr bei der Suche nach Paul jedoch nicht behilflich sein konnten. Gerade lief sie Richtung Produktionsleitung, als Kevin und John ihr entgegen kamen.

"Hallo Shelly. Du bist auch hier?", rief John und reichte ihr die Hand.

"Hallo ihr Zwei. Ja, Paul wollte mir unbedingt das Wrestling näher bringen und hat mich gebeten ihn zu begleiten.", antwortete Shelly.

"Er war ja richtig empört darüber, dass du nichts von diesem wundervollen Sport hältst. Er meinte, bei seinen Genen könnte das doch eigentlich gar nicht sein."

"Das habe ich auch zu hören bekommen. Naja, ich schau es mir mal an. Vielleicht ist es live anders, als im Fernseher. Könnt ihr mir sagen, wo ich ihn und auch Prue finde."

"Prue findest du beim Catering. Den Gang runter, dritte Türe rechts. Paul wird hier irgendwo rumschwirren. Der ist immer überall und nirgends."

"Müsst ihr heute gegeneinander antreten? Ich habe da sowas in der Zeitung gelesen. Musste mich ja dann doch ein wenig informieren", meinte sie.

"Yup, ich darf heute ihn mal verkloppen", antwortete Kevin lachend.

"Gut, dann sehen wir uns sicher nachher noch mal."

Sie winkte ihnen noch einmal kurz zu und ging dann den Gang weiter bis zum Cateringbereich, wo sie ihre Freundin an der Theke stehen sah.

"Hi Prue. Und viel zu tun?"

"Hi Süße. Jetzt geht es. Die meisten haben schon sehr früh gegessen. Nun stellen wir nur noch kleine Häppchen hin", antwortete Prue.

Colby, Jon und Joe, die an einem Fenster des Raumes saßen, drehten sofort ihr Köpfe, als Shelly den Raum betrat.

"Ich finde es immer noch total erstaunlich, wie ähnlich Shelly den Kleinen von Paul und Steph sieht", meinte Colby und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Yup. Also kannst du davon ausgehen, dass die drei Krümel mal genauso Schüsse werden. Shit, dann sind wir schon alte Säcke." Jon steckte sich grinsend einen Zahnstocher in den Mund.

"Aber was schaust du denn auf Shelly. Ich glaube, dein Focus liegt da eher bei Prue. Wie war euer Kaffee 8.0 gestern." Joe stupste Colby gegen die Schulter.

"Ganz nett. Wir haben uns gut unterhalten."

"Also noch immer nicht flachgelegt? Hey, ihr trefft euch seit fünf Wochen."

"Halts Mauls Jon", feixte Colby und stieß seine Faust in die Rippen seines Freundes.

"Was denn?"

"Ich habe dir gesagt, wir lassen es langsam angehen."

"Ja, mach du mal. Ich geh die Furie mal begrüßen."

Er stand auf und ging zur Theke. Er lehnte sich gegen die Kante eines Tisches und warf ihr ein Lächeln zu. "Hi, meine Furie, alles klar bei dir?"

"Hi, du Verrückter. Ja alles gut. Hast du heute einen Kampf?"

"Yup, aber ich habe noch eine Stunde Zeit."

Paul kam aus der gegenüberliegenden Türe geradewegs auf die beiden zu. "Hi Darling, da bist du ja schon.

"Wo soll ich denn sonst sein", feixte Jon und klimperte mit den Augen.

"Du bist ein Idiot, Jon." Paul schlug ihn grinsend auf den Hinterkopf.

"Hat Steph dir gesagt, dass ich heute nicht mit Essen gehe." Shelly küsste ihren Vater kurz auf die Wange und sah ihn fragend an.

"Ja, ich weiß schon Bescheid. Sie sagte etwas von einem Club, wo du mit deinen Tänzern hingehst."

"Das Cielo hat uns zu ihrem Themenabend eingeladen. Aber keine Bange, morgen zum Frühstück bin ich da. Ich befürchte nämlich, dass mich Murphy sonst mit SMS Bombern terrorisiert."

"Das könnte gut möglich sein. So ich muss in die Aufnahme, Liebes. In zehn Minuten geht die Show los. Zeig in der Halle nur deinen Pass vor. Die vom Securityservice werden dir dann zeigen, wo Prue und du euch setzen könnt."

"Ja, bis später."

"Jon, wir müssen nochmal kurz die Einstellungen mit Windham und Jon durchgehen."

Jon nickte ihm zu und schon machten die beiden Männer sich Richtung Ausgang. Nachdem Prue ihre Arbeit erledigt hatte, begaben sie sich auf die vom Security zugewiesenen Plätze. Shelly fand, dass die Show live wirklich viel interessanter, als im Fernseher war und wartete jetzt neugierig auf den nächsten Kampf. Die Musik von Dean Ambrose wurde eingespielt und Jon betrat die Halle, die sofort kochte. Als Roman Reigns Musik ertönte, renkte Shelly sich fast den Kopf nach ihm aus, doch hinter dem Vorhang regte sich Leute, die um sie rum saßen, drehten sich jetzt alle in Richtung Treppenaufgang und sie tat es ihnen gleich. Mit ernster Miene betrat Joe die Treppe, warf seine vom Wasser befeuchteten Haare in den Nacken und stieg die Treppen hinunter. Als er an ihr vorbeiging, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er kurz zu ihr sah und lächelte ihn an.

"Klar und ich ziehe Colby aus", hauchte ihr Prue ins Ohr.

"Gucken darf ich doch. Er sieht nicht übel aus. Jon übrigens auch nicht. Und Randy. Und Stephen. Und John. Hach, diese Bodys."

"Ja, ganz deiner Meinung. Aber jetzt schau zum Ring, sonst verpasst du Superman und den Knallkopf", antwortete Prue lachend.

Shelly stopfte sich grinsend eine Handvoll Popcorn in den Mund und drehte sich dann um.

Gegen zehn fuhren die beiden ins Hotel zu zurück, zogen sich um und fuhren dann mit dem Taxi ins Cielo. Als sie den vollen Club betraten, bahnten sie sich sofort einen Weg zur Bühne, wo die Leute der Juilliard auf sie warteten.

"Hey Shelly, hier rüber", hörte sie Norman schon von weitem rufen und wurden unter Jubel von den Zwölf Tänzerinnen und Tänzer begrüßt.

"Wir sind so froh, dass wir für den Kurs nach Orlando kommen dürfen." Der dunkelhäutige Jamaikaner, den Shelly schon seit über Acht Jahren kannte, hatte seine Arme um sie gelegt und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Ich freu mich auch. Habt ihr die Flyer schon vorne abgegeben?"

"Ja, die hat der Chef persönlich an sich genommen. Er hat auch schon zwei Flaschen Sekt als Dankeschön hiergelassen, weil wir so kurzfristig gekommen sind."

"Das ist cool. Also dann Chears Leute." Sie nahm sich einen Sunrise vom Tablett und stieß mit ihren Leuten an.

Jon betrat mit seinen Freunden den Club und sah sich um. Prue, die gerade von der Toilette kam, erblickte ihn und winkte ihm zu. Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht kam er auf sie zu, gefolgt von den anderen.

"Was macht ihr denn hier Jon?"

"Na, ich habe gehört, dass hier heute Super Musik läuft und da dachte ich das wäre doch mal eine Abwechslung."

"Ach, ich hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass du auf solche Musik stehst."

"Warum sollte ich nicht auf die Musik stehen?"

"Hast du dich schon einmal umgesehen Jon. Heute findet hier ein Rockabilly Themenabend statt. Ich glaube nicht, dass die 50er dein Style sind", antwortete Prue schmunzelnd.

Jon fuhr sich grinsend durch seine wild umherstehenden Haare. "Shit. Ok, aber erstens gibt es heiße Bräute. Und da du und Furie ja schon hier seid, kann ich ja nur zustimmen."

Prue lachte laut los und schlug ihm gegen die Brust. "Alter Charmeur. Und Zweitens."

"Glaube ich das es dir sehr gut gefällt, dass mein Freund Col hier ist. Wie lange wollt ihr dieses Spielchen eigentlich noch treiben. Wir wissen doch beide, dass ihr aufeinander abfahrt."

Prue war froh, dass es in dem Raum dunkel war und man nicht sah, wie rot sie wurde. Aber Jon hatte recht. Als Colby den Raum betreten hatte, fuhr ihr Herz Achterbahn. Die zwei hatten sich jetzt schon ein paarmal getroffen, aber mehr als ein bisschen Knutschen war bisher nicht gewesen.

"Kannst du denn auch tanzen, Jon. Es ist schließlich ein Tanzclub."

"Nicht wirklich, aber im Zuschauen bin ich einsame Spitze. Wo ist denn meine kleine Furie?"

Prue nickte Richtung Bühne, wo Shelly gerade ihren Mantel auf eine Mauer legte. Norman hielt ihr seine Hand hin und geleitete sie zur Tanzfläche.

"Verdammt ist es mir warm. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die Klamotten aus den Fünfzigern so scharf ausgesehen haben. Bisher kannte ich nur Petticoats", keuchte Jon seinen Freunden ins Ohr.

"Yup mir ist auch verdammt heiß", kam von Joe, der sich über die Lippen leckte.

"Tabuzone Anoai. Tochter von Paul, vergiss das nicht", meinte Jon grinsend.

"Hmmm"

"Tabuzone. Tz, von wegen", grummelte Randy.

Shelly tanzte mit Norman und vergaß vollkommen die Welt um sich herum. All die Probleme und Sorgen waren vergessen, wenn sie Musik um sich rum hatte und sich dazu bewegen konnte. Ihre Mutter sagte immer, dass Tanzen Träumen mit den Beinen sei und Shelly konnte ihr da nur zustimmen.

Die Männer hatten sich an der Theke mit Drinks versorgt und standen nun rechts neben der Bühne und sahen der Menge auf der Tanzfläche zu.

"Wow, Shelly muss mir zeigen, wie das mit dem Tanzen funktioniert. Es sieht interessant aus", meinte Stephen und pustete die Luft aus, als er Shelly und Norman betrachtete.

"Ich glaube, ich muss näher ran und mir das genauer ansehen", kam von Randy. Er nahm den letzten Schluck aus seinem Glas, stellte es auf den Tisch und bewegte sich auf Shelly zu. Er ging hinter sie, schlang seine Arme ihre Taille und sah sie von der Seite her an.

"Hi Shelly" Grinsend drückte er ihr einen Schmatzer auf die Wange.

"Hey, was machst du denn hier?" Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen und lächelte ihn an.

"Ich hab mir gedacht, dass ich unbedingt mal sehen muss, wie du tanzt. Ich bin aber nicht alleine." Kurz nickte er in Richtung der Jungs und Shelly winkte ihnen kurz zu.

"Und dann kommst du gerade, wenn ein Fünfziger Jahre Event stattfindet. Ich dachte, dass es bei dir eher Richtung Rock geht."

"Ich bin für alles offen, Lady. Sah eben ziemlich vertraut aus. Ist das dein Freund."

"Nein, Norman ist nicht mein Freund. Warum?" Sie tippte mit den Fingern gegen seine Brust.

"War nur ne Frage."

"Aha. Und wagen wir zwei eine Nummer?"

Randy fuhr sich über seinen kurz geschorenen Kopf, zog sie näher an sich heran und grinste frech. "Das könnte ich jetzt zweideutig sehen. Meinst du eine Tanznummer oder denkst du an dasselbe wie ich?"

"Du bist ein elendiger Schuft, Orton. Ich drücke es mal nett aus. Du bist ziemlich heiß, aber nicht mein Fall."

Er fasste sich theatralisch an die Brust. "Oh, das tat weh. Ok, du denkst nicht an dasselbe. Schade. Darf ich dich wenigstens mal drücken? So als Freunde."

"Ja, darfst du." Sie legte ihre Hände um seinen Hals und er zog sie eng an sich.

Colby wusste genau, was Randy im Schilde führte und schüttelte den Kopf. Jon hatte Joe kurz etwas ins Ohr geflüstert, nickte ihm kurz zu und verließ den Saal.

"Hi Jungs, schön euch zu sehen", begrüßte Shelly die Drei, als sie von Randy zu ihnen geführt wurde. Stephen lud sie gleich zu einem Zombie ein und sofort waren die beiden so in ein Gespräch vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkten, wie Colby Randy gegen die Ferse trat.

"Was soll das?"

"Was meinst du?"

"Das weißt du genau. Hattest du nicht was davon gesagt, dass du kein Interesse an ihr hast."

"Ach, hab ich das."

"Ran!"

"Lass gut sein Colby. Ich weiß genau, was ich tue."

"Ich will es hoffen", knurrte Colby. Doch sein Ärger verflog sehr schnell, als Prue ihn zum tanzen aufforderte.

Shelly und Stephen hatten mittlerweile den vierten Zombie gekillt und saßen lachend auf der Bank. Sie hatte ihm schon zum Vierten Mal den Grundschritt des Boogie gezeigt, doch er hat das Talent, immer wieder auf ihren Füßen zu landen.

"Komm Stephi, lass es uns nochmal versuchen?" Shelly stand auf und zerrte an seinem Ärmel.

"Du hast doch gesehen, dass ich es nicht kann. Du hast morgen beide Füße in Gips, wenn wir so weitermachen." Er grinste sie mit schiefstehenen Augen an.

"Ok, da sich hier niemand mit mir abgeben möchte, gehe ich mal an die frische Luft", sagte sie, schnappte sich ihren Drink und ging auf die anliegende Terrasse.

Sie lehnte sich gegen eine Brüstung und sah in den Himmel.

"Pass auf, dass du dich nicht zu weit nach hinten lehnst, sonst fällst du mir noch in die dunkle Nacht", hörte sie Joe's rauhe Stimme.

Sie sah nach unten und merkte, wie sehr sie taumelte. "Oh du hast recht. Eindeutig zuviel Alkohol."

"Soll ich dir ein Wasser holen?"

"Nein, es geht schon."

Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Es stellte sich als großer Fehler heraus, denn sie schwankte erneut. Ihr Atem erstarrte, als sich Zwei Arme um ihre Taille legten. Shelly öffnete die Augen und blickte in seine Grauen, die sie fixierten.

"Danke", hauchte sie.

"Gern geschehen."

Noch immer hielt er sie im Arm und es sah nicht danach aus, dass er Anstalten machte, diesen Zustand zu ändern. Shelly senkte den Kopf ein wenig und atmete tief ein und aus.

"Du riechst gut Superman. Wirklich gut." Ihre langen schlanken Finger fuhren über seinen rechten Arm.

"Machst du mich hier gerade an?" Als sie ihren Kopf hob, grinste er sie an.

"Vielleicht. Aber falls du mich morgen darauf ansprichst, schiebe ich es einfach auf den Alkohol", entgegnete sie.

"Ok, kann ich mit Leben. Aber ich habe ebenfalls getrunken."

"Aha"

Ehe sie sich versah, beugte Joe sich langsam vor und legte seine Lippen auf die ihren. Er schmunzelte, als sie ein leises Knurren von sich gab und ihre Hände um seinen Hals legte. Sanft stupste er seine Zunge gegen ihre Zähnte und sofort gewährte sie ihm Einlass. Seine Hände wanderten zu ihrer Hüfte und mit dem linken Arm zog er sie näher an sich heran.

"Verdammt. Sie ist die Tochter vom Chef", dachte er bei sich und löste sich langsam von ihr. Shelly sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Tut mir leid Shelly. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen", kam heiser von ihm, ehe er sich umdrehte und sie im Mondschein stehen ließ.


	9. Erinnerungen

"Was ist denn heute mit Shelly los? Sie ist heute morgen im Hausflur stumm an mir vorbei. Ich glaube sogar, dass sie geweint hat. Habt ihr euch gestritten?", kam von Colby, der sich neben Prue auf den Stuhl setzte.

Jon schüttete den Kaffee in die Tassen, während Joe die Brötchen auf die Teller legte.

"Tut mir den Gefallen und sprecht sie heute am Besten gar nicht an."

"Hat sie ihre Tage?", feixte Jon.

"Nein, du Idiot. Aber heute wäre der Geburtstag ihrer Mutter."

"Oh, entschuldige. Dann hätte ich natürlich auch miese Laune."

"Schon gut. Sorry, dass ich dich so angeblafft habe." Sie fasste ihm entschuldigend am Arm. "Wie ich Shelly kenne, wird sie sich heute in die Arbeit stürzen, um den Tag so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen."

Shelly stand genervt auf dem Highway und kam nur langsam voran. Sie drückte die Kurzwahltaste ihres Handy und schaltete den Lautsprecher an. "Onkel Greg, ich bins. Bist du heute da?"

"Natürlich, Liebes."

"Ok, ich bin unterwegs nach Daytona. Es wird noch etwas dauern."

"Kein Problem. Ich werde auf dich warten."

"Gut, ich schätze mal, dass ich in etwa zwei Stunden da bin."

Nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte, schob sie eine CD in die Anlage. Sie musste sich auf den Verkehr konzentrieren, weil ihre Gedanken immer wieder bei ihrer Mum waren. Schon die ganze Nacht hatte sie heulend wachgelegen und war heute morgen früh aus dem Haus, damit Prue sie so nicht sah. Natürlich wusste sie, dass ihre beste Freundin es nur gut meinte, aber sie übertrieb es manchmal etwas mit ihrer Fürsorge.

In Daytona angekommen, hielt sie zuerst vor dem kleinen Blumenladen von Mrs. Hopper.

"Hallo, Mrs. Hopper", grüßte Shelly kurz und sah sich sofort im Laden um.

"Hi Shelly, schön dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?"

"Danke, es geht so. Ich suche Blumen für Mum."

"Heute ist ihr Geburtstag, nicht? Ich habe es nicht vergessen", antwortete die Alte Dame und sah, wie Shelly sich wegdrehte. Sie ging auf sie zu und legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich vermisse sie auch Kindchen."

"Hmmmm. Was meinen sie. Sollen wir mal andere Blumen nehmen? Ich wette, dass Greg schon etliche Orchideen auf das Grab gestellt hat."

"Ja, er hat heute morgen zwei Dutzend geholt. Wie wäre es mit lila Rosen? Die hätten ihr sicher gefallen."

Shelly lächelte nun ein wenig. "Ich glaube, ich könnte ihr einen Kaktuss hinstellen und sie hätte sich gefreut. Hauptsache Grünzeug. Gut, dann nehme ich fünfundvierzig Rosen."

"Stuart war übrigens die Tage auch hier und hat Blumen geholt."

"Ach, hat er das?"

"Ja, er hat schon bei einigen Leuten versucht, sich wieder beliebt zu machen. Aber nicht mit mir. Ich durchschaue falsches Gesindel sofort. Taucht hier so mir nichts dir nichts auf und denkt alles wäre vergessen."

Sie warf der alten Lady ein Lächeln zu und legte ihr das Geld auf den Tresen.

"Bestellen sie allen einen lieben Gruß."

"Mach ich Kindchen."

Shelly nahm die Blumen, packte sie ins Auto und fuhr zum Haus ihrer Onkels. Als sie in die Einfahrt fuhr, kam dieser schon vollbepackt mit besagten Orchideen die Veranda herunter. Mit einer herzlichen Umarmung begrüßte er sie. Sie packten alles in den Wagen und fuhren zum örtlichen Friedhof. Shellys Magen verkrampfte sich, als sie auf Carols Grab zuging. Stumm stellte sie die Blumen in die Vase, während Greg die Orchideen in die Zweite steckte und die Kerze anzündete.

"Happy Birthday Mum", flüsterte Shelly leise.

Ihr Onkel stand hinter ihr und hatte seinen Kopf auf ihren Schultern abgelegt.

"Sie passt auf euch auf, glaub mir. Sie hat euch sehr geliebt."

"Und ich sie. Ich vermisse sie so sehr."

"Ich auch."

"Hallo Shelly", hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich und ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals.

Langsam drehte sie sich um und sah den früheren Freund ihrer Mutter vor sich stehen. Carol und Stuart waren Acht Jahre ein Paar gewesen und Shelly am Anfang total begeistert von ihm gewesen. Er hatte seinen beiden Ladys, wie er sie immer nannte jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen und Shelly hatte ihn als ihren Dad akzeptiert. Doch seine Charakterzüge änderten sich, als Shelly Fünfzehn war. Stuart verlor seine Arbeit und ließ sich von da an komplett gehen. Er saß nur noch vor dem Fernseher und kümmerte sich nicht mehr darum, einen neuen Job zu finden. Carol übernahm in dieser Zeit viele Extraschichten, um das fehlende Geld reinzuholen und die beiden stritten immer mehr. Irgendwann unterstellte er Carol eine Affäre mit einem Nachbarn. Als sie eines Abends von einem Kollegen heim gebracht wurde, eskalierte die Sache und Stuart hob zum Ersten Mal die Hand. Carol dachte an einen Ausrutscher und die nächsten Drei Wochen tat er auch alles, um seinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen.

An einem lauen Sommerabend kamen Shelly und Prue vom Strand und betraten gut gelaunt das Haus. Shelly spürte einen heftigen Schlag in ihrem Gesicht und taumelte gegen die Couch. Prue war sofort wieder die Türe rausgelaufen, doch Shelly war starr vor Entsetzten. Stuart stand mit wütender Miéne vor ihr und brüllte sie an, dass sie Aussehen würde wie eine Nutte.

Shelly wusste überhaupt nicht, wie ihr geschah, trug sie doch wie immer, wenn sie zum Strand ging ein Bikinioberteil und dazu einen Rock. Und noch nie hatte Stuart irgendetwas gesagt. Sie sah, dass mehrere Flaschen Rum auf dem Tisch standen und ging stumm dorthin, um aufzuräumen. Doch Stuart packte sie und schlug ihr erneut ins Gesicht. Sie flehte ihn an aufzuhören, doch er sah ihr nur wütend ins Gesicht. Gerade als Stuart erneut die Hand heben wollte, stürmten Carol und Greg ins Haus und Carol stellte sich vor ihre Tochter. Sie brüllte ihn an, dass er sofort ihr Haus verlassen sollte. Stuart ging auf sie zu, doch Carol wich keinen Millimeter zu Seite. Er sah den Ernst in ihren Augen und ging kommentarlos ins Schlafzimmer, um seine Sachen zu holen. Seit diesem Tag hatten sie nichts mehr von ihm gesehen oder gehört.

"Hallo Stuart. Was machst du hier?", stammelte Shelly.

"Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du heute hierher kommst. Ich wollte dich sehen und wissen, wie es dir geht. Und ich wollte Carol ein paar Blumen bringen."

"Was soll das Stuart? Warum kommst du nach all den Jahren und willst mich sehen."

"Ich äh..."

"Mir geht es gut. Und nun entschuldige uns."

"Du lässt deinen Vater einfach so stehen."

"Du bist nicht mein Vater."

"Klar, dass hat sie dir gesagt. Ich würde ja auch so einen reichen Typen vorziehen."

"Woher weißt du... ach egal. Lass uns einfach in Ruhe."

"Was soll das Stuart", warf Greg ein.

Shelly ging auf ihn zu und schlug ihm den Strauß Rosen aus der Hand.

"Shelly." Greg zog sie leicht am Arm.

"Du bist nicht mein Vater. Und Mum braucht deine Blumen nicht", zischte Shelly erneut.

"Ich muss jetzt los. Wir hören noch voneinander." Dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Friedhof.

"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was er bezwecken möchte. Hör nicht auf ihn." Greg sah ihm mit ernster Miene hinterher.

"Komm, lass uns noch bei Gina einen Kaffee trinken. Ich muss in einer Stunde wieder los", stotterte Shelly, die Stuart noch immer hinterher sah.

Paul legte sein Handy auf den Tisch und runzelte die Stirn.

"Was ist los, Schatz?" Stephanie sah ihn neugierig an.

"Das war Greg. Er war mit Shelly heute auf dem Friedhof und dieser Stuart, von dem ich dir erzählt habe, ist aufgetaucht. Greg hat mich gebeten, nachher nach ihr zu sehen, weil sie total aufgelöst und wütend war."

"Sie wollte heute Nachmittag nach der Arbeit ein wenig trainieren, um sich abzulenken. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie ruhig in die Kleine Halle kann."

"Ok, das ist gut. Ich werde dann nachher mal ins Center fahren."

Shelly war nach ihrem Besuch in Daytona Beach zur Tanzschule gefahren und hatte ihren Unterricht so gut wie es ging, durchgezogen. Jetzt stand sie in der Halle des WWE Performance Centers, um sich aufzuwärmen. Noch immer war sie irrsinnig wütend auf Stuart. Eigentlich war sie auf alles wütend. Auf Stuart, auf ihre Mum, auf den lieben Gott, einfach auf alles. Sie legte die CD in den Spieler und als die Ersten Töne erklangen, vergaß sie alles um sich herum und war in ihre eigenen Welt eingetaucht.

Randy war gerade auf den Weg zur Trainingshalle, als ein Schluchzen im Flur zu hören war. Kurz blieb er stehen, um festzustellen, aus welcher Richtung es kam. Er öffnete langsam die Türe zur kleinen Sporthalle und erschrak. Er sah Shelly, die tanzte und dabei laut weinte. Starr blieb er an der Türe stehen und beobachtete ihren inneren Kampf mit sich selber zu. Ihre Bewegungen waren elegant und fließend, doch man sah die Verletzlichkeit und die Wut in ihrem Gesicht. Als die Musik irgendwann endete, sank sie auf die Knie und ließ ihren Gefühlen freien lauf, sodass ihr Körper vor Erschöpfung und Anspannung zitterte. Randy konnte nun nicht anders, lief auf sie zu, ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und zog sie zwischen seine Beine.

"Es ist alles gut", beruhigte er sie sanft und strich ihr über das Haar.

"Ich vermisse sie, ich vermisse sie so sehr."

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Shelly, dass es Randy war, der sie in seinen Armen hielt und sie schämte sich für ihren Gefühlsausbruch. Doch ér spürte diese Unsicherheit sofort und legte sein Kinn jetzt leicht auf ihren Kopf ab. "Lass es einfach raus Shelly. Tue so, als wär ich überhaupt nicht da."

"Wie soll ich das denn machen? Ich liege hier gerade in den Armen der Viper und heule wie ein Kleines Kind."

"Soll ich dich loslassen?" Er beugte sich seitlich vor und warf ihr ein süßes Lächeln zu.

"Nein, bitte nicht."

"Ok", kam heiser von ihm und sie saßen jetzt einfach nur stumm da.

Erst als die Türe geöffnet wurde, nahmen sie die Umgebung um sich herum wieder war.

"Hey, was ist hier los? Shelly, Darling, ist dir was passiert. Hast du dich verletzt", hörten sie Paul, der sofort auf sie los stürmte. Hinter ihm standen Joe, Prue und Colby.

"Es ist alles gut. Ich hatte nur einen kleinen seelischen Aussetzer und Randy war zufällig da und musste ihn sich anhören", antwortete sie und wischte sich mit den Händen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Paul hob sie hoch und drückte sie an seine Brust.

"Ich vermisse Mum so sehr. Heute ist ihr Geburtstag und ich möchte sie so gerne bei mir haben. Und...und dann war Stuart heute auf dem Friedhof und..."

Paul sah, wie Shelly schwer schluckte und sie anfing zu zittern. "Shelly?", bat Paul.

"Er hat so komisch geredet."

Shelly begrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen."

"Und?"

"Er meinte, dass er mein Vater sei. Natürlich habe ich gesagt, dass er nicht mein Vater ist und er meinte, dass Mum mir das natürlich gesagt hat und man einen reichen Typen ja vorziehen würde. Ich bin total durcheinander."

"Ich weiß es schon Darling. Greg hat mich heute Mittag sofort angerufen und mir von Stuart erzählt und von dem, was er euch angetan hat. Wenn er sich dir noch einmal näher, rufst du sofort die Polizei."

"Was ist, wenn er recht hat. Was ist, wenn du nicht..." Sie hatte die Worte mehr oder weniger geflüstert.

"Glaubst du das wirklich?" Er nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin so verwirrt."

"Shelly, wenn deine Mum nur auf Geld ausgewesen wäre, glaubst du nicht, dass sie schon früher den Kontakt zu mir gesucht hätte. Nein, so war deine Mum nicht. Ich kannte sie besser als jeder andere. Greg hat mir auch gesagt, dass Stuart bei ihm war und Geld verlangt hat. Er wollte seinen Anteil an dem Haus, weil er mit daran gezahlt hat. Er hat ihm natürlich gesagt, dass das Haus verkauft wurde und davon die Restschulden bezahlt worden sind. Dieser Typ muss mittlerweile ein Spieler sein, der überall versucht Geld herzubekommen."

"Können...können wir trotzdem einen Test machen lassen. Nur um sicher zu gehen."

"Ich halte es nicht für notwendig, aber wenn du das möchtest."

Shelly nickte und Paul seufzte leicht auf. Im Inneren wusste er, dass er Carol voll und ganz vertrauen konnte. Doch ein wenig Angst hatte er nun doch.

"Komm lass uns nach Hause fahren. Steph hat für heute ein Barbecue zu Carols Ehren geplant. Greg wird auch da sein. Und ihr seid natürlich auch alle eingeladen", sagte er.

Dann nahm er Shelly in den Arm und verließ mit ihr den Saal.


	10. Aussprachen

Shelly lief keuchend mit einem Brötchen im Mund die Flurtreppe hinunter, als ihr Joe entgegen kam. Seit dem Abend im Club waren sie sich mehr oder weniger aus dem Weg gegangen, doch jetzt war dies für beide unmöglich.

"Hi", sagte Shelly deswegen knapp und wollte gleich an ihm vorbei. Als sie ihn kurz an der Schulter berührte, durchfuhr sie ein leichtes Zittern und ihr Herz klopfte wie wild.

"Shelly, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen. Ich glaube, es gibt da was zu klären."

"Ich wüsste nicht was, Joe."

"Also an dem Abend...ich"

"Hey, ich habe dir doch gesagt, wir schieben es auf den Alkohol", plapperte sie nervös drauflos.

"So betrunken waren wir auch nicht." Er hatte seinen Blick fest auf sie gerichtet.

"Also ich schon. Du bist ein heißer Typ, aber... ach egal. Sorry Joe, ich muss zur Arbeit, ich bin eh schon viel zu spät dran. Wir sehen uns", antwortete sie und ließ ihn stehen.

In ihrem Auto angekommen, ließ sie sich auf den Sitz fallen, schlug mit beiden Händen gegen das Lenkrad und stieß einen Schrei aus. Was zum Teufel noch mal war in letzter Zeit mit ihr los. Schnell schob sie alles auf die gutaussehenden Kerle, die um sie herumschwirrten. "Einfach zu viele Hormone", dachte sie bei sich.

Sie zückte ihr Handy und schrieb eine SMS.

-Ich muss mit jemanden reden. Und du bist der Einzige, den ich in letzter Zeit so nah an mich rangelassen habe. Hast du Zeit für mich?-

Als sie den Wagen startete, blinkte ihr Handy auf und sie drückte auf die Taste.

-Hey. Was ist denn los? Natürlich habe ich Zeit für dich. Ich bin im Center. Komm einfach vorbei, wenn du Schluss hast. Aber ich frage mich, warum du nicht mit Prue darüber redest. -

-Weil Prue die Person, um die es geht nicht so gut kennt, wie du sie kennst. Bin um Fünfzehn Uhr dort. Danke-

Mit etwas besserer Laune fuhr sie los.

"So Leute, ich mach heut früher Schluss, ich bin noch verabredet."

"Hey, hey, hey, Jon hat ein Date", trällerte Colby.

"Es ist kein Date. Ich treffe mich nur mit jemanden auf einen Kaffee", antwortete er und packte seine Tasche zusammen.

Randy legte seinen Arm um Jon's Schulter und grinste ihn an. "Los sag schon. Kennen wir sie?"

"Randy"

"Du hast wohl Schiss zu sagen, wer sie ist. Klar, wenn sie mich sieht, lässt sie dich eh stehen." Arrogant hob er den Kopf und leckte sich über die Lippen.

"Natürlich Casanova. Du musst eher aufpassen, dass du keine Ohrfeige von ihr kassierst. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass du Shellys Typ bist."

"Du triffst dich mit Shelly?"

"Yup. Keine Bange. Wir gehen nur einen Kaffee trinken."

"Wir wissen, wo deine Kaffee's meistens enden Sunnyboy."

"Quatschkopf. So ich bin weg." Jon nahm seine Tasche und verließ den Raum.

"Ich bin ehrlich gesagt ein wenig verwirrt. Hat sie an dem Abend nicht noch mit dir rumgeflirtet Randy?", kam jetzt von Colby.

"Das war nur Spaß, Mann. Ich mag Shelly, aber mehr ist da nicht. Ehrlich."

"Sie kommt rum. Erst er, dann mich..." Joe verstummte. Colby und Randy hatten gleichzeitig die Köpfe hochgerissen.

"Haben wir was verpasst Superman? Ich wusste doch, da läuft was. Wenn ihr zwei in einem Raum seid, dann knistert es nämlich gewaltig."

"Ach, schon gut."

"Nichts gut. Raus mit der Sprache. Was war zwischen euch?" Colby schlug ihm mit dem Handtuch gegen die Hüfte.

"Verdammt, ich hab sie geküsst. Mehr nicht."

"Mehr nicht sagt der. Hey, soweit wäre ich nicht gekommen. Ich glaube, dann hätte sie mir eine geballert", meinte Randy.

"Und was hat sie gemacht? Hat sie es erwidert?" Colby sah ihn neugierig an.

"Ja, irgendwie schon. Aber... ich habe sie danach stehen lassen."

Sein Freund schlug ihn jetzt mit der flachen Hand auf den Hinterkopf. "Was bist du für ein Idiot?"

"Es hat mich so überkommen. Wir hatten beide etwas getrunken."

"Was für ein BlaBla?", kam von Randy, der die Augen verdrehte.

"Lasst gut sein Jungs", blaffte Joe sie jetzt an.

Jon begrüßte Shelly, die auf dem Parkplatz des Crossfits wartete mit einer Umarmung. Sie fuhren mit seinem Wagen zu seinem Lieblingscafe in der Innenstadt und verzogen sich dort in die hinterste Ecke.

"Danke, dass du Zeit für mich hast. Ich wusste wirklich nicht, mit wem ich reden soll."

"Kein Problem. Aber sag mir jetzt mal, was los ist."

"Ich glaube, ich habe mich verknallt."

Er nahm ihre Hand in seine. "Ok, dann haben wir zwei ja dasselbe Problem. Ich mich nämlich auch."

"Ok. Und wie gehen wir jetzt mit unserem Problem um?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Zu erst einmal sollten wir glaub ich reden. Man sollte die Gefühle schon offenbaren."

"Ich glaube du hast recht. Und wer ist deine Angebetete?"

Jon's Augen strahlten, als er sich ihrem Gesicht näherte.

Hand in Hand betraten die zwei gegen Achtzehn Uhr ihre Appartementanlage.

"So Furie, jetzt ist ja alles geklärt. Wir kriegen das schon alles hin, ok. Ich werde dich vermissen."

"Ich dich auch. Und du schreibst mir sofort eine SMS, wenn ihr angekommen seid. Viel Spass in Tennessee."

Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und Jon zog sie dann eng an sich heran.

"Mach ich. Und denk daran, was ich dir gesagt habe."

Als Jon die Haustüre hinter sie schloss, stand Colby schon mit funkelnden Augen hinter ihm.

"Nur nen Kaffee trinken, hmm?"

"Wo ist Joe?" Jon ließ seinen Blick durch die Wohnung schweifen.

"Duschen"

"Ok, ich muss mit dir reden."

Drei Tage später saßen Paul und Shelly nervös im Büro des Rechtsanwaltes. Scott hielt einen Brief in den Händen und las ihn sich durch.

"Und?", kam heiser von Stephanie.

Scott nahm jetzt seine Lesebrille von der Nase und hob den Kopf. "Also ich hatte von Anfang an keine Zweifel. Die Ähnlichkeit lässt sich nicht abstreiten."

Paul fiel ein riesen Stein vom Herzen und er umarmte Shelly, die sofort anfing zu schluchzen.

"Ich habe es dir doch gleich gesagt, Darling. Ich kannte deine Mutter genau und sie hätte mich nie angelogen."

"Es tut mir leid, aber ich war so verwirrt."

"Hey, es ist alle gut."

Stephanie kam jetzt auf die beiden zu und schloss sie in ihre Arme.

"Danke Steph. Ich glaube, dass es für euch auch nicht so einfach ist."

"Shelly, ich habe dich und auch Tora in dieser kurzen Zeit einfach lieb gewonnen. Ich könnte mir ein Leben ohne euch schon gar nicht mehr vorstellen."


	11. Lippenbekenntnisse

"Fährst du mit uns zum Strand?", rief Prue durch die Duschkabine, während sie sich ihre Haare wusch.

"Wer ist uns?"

"Colby, Jon, Joe, Rebecca und Danielle. Und ich glaube John, Nikki und einige andere wollten auch kommen", antwortete Prue.

"Ich habe heute noch eine Trainingseinheit mit Norman. Aber sag mir, wo ihr seid und ich komme nach.."

"Cocoa Beach."

"Ok, ich brauche über eine Stunde bis dorthin. Wird dann sicher Vierzehn Uhr werden.?"

"Ich kann deine Tasche ja schon mitnehmen. Dann brauchst du nicht nochmal herfahren."

"Hey Ladies", rief Jon auf dem Nachbarbalkon

Shelly steckte ihren Kopf aus der Türe. "Was möchte der Herr?"

"Fahrt ihr denn jetzt mit?"

"Prue schon. Ich komme nach."

"Ok. Trifft sich gut. Kannst du dann Randy mitbringen? Ansonsten wartet Stephen auf ihn."

"'Nein, geht klar."

"Gut, hier hast du seine Nummer." Er hielt ihr sein Smartphone vor die Nase.

"Hmm" Shelly sah auf sein Display und tippte die Nummer in ihr Handy ein.

Als sie ihr Telefon wieder in die Hosentasche steckte, erschrak sie, weil Jon sie ruckartig in seine Arme zog.

"Wir sehen uns dann später, Süße. Bist du bereit?" Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Schopf und zwinkerte ihr zu.

"Klar"

Gegen Zwölf verließ Shelly Normans Wohnung, stieg in ihr Auto und holte ihr Handy aus der Tasche. Sie wählte Randys Nummer, schaltete die Freisprechanlage ein und startete den Wagen.

"Orton"

"Hi Randy, ich bins Shelly. Ich bin schon früher fertig geworden und wollte fragen, ob wir schon los sollen? Falls du Zeit hast natürlich."

"Kein Problem. Ich bin noch im Crossfit, aber in einer Viertelstunde wäre ich fertig. Sollen wir uns irgendwo treffen?"

"Quatsch, ich hole dich dort ab."

"Gut, dann bis gleich."

Sie legte auf und fuhr jetzt durch die Innenstadt Orlando`s zum Crossfit Center. Als sie dort ankam, stand Randy schon mit seiner Tasche vor der Türe und unterhielt sich mit einer Frau. Er strahlte, als er sie sah, strich der Brünetten kurz über die Arme und kam dann auf ihr Auto zu.

"Hey, das ging aber schnell."

Ja, war nicht viel los auf der Straße. Schmeiß die Tasche ruhig auf den Rücksitz", antwortete Shelly und strich sich die Haare hinter die Schulter.

Die ersten Minuten der Fahrt verlief schweigend, bis Randy sich irgendwann zu ihr drehte.

"Darf ich dich was fragen.?"

"Klar."

"Was war dein erster Gedanke, als du erfahren hast, dass Paul dein Dad ist."

"Ganz ehrlich. Ich hatte Angst. Ich meine, ich bin kein großer Wrestling Fan, aber jeder kennt Triple H. Ich dachte, Wow, dieser stinkreiche Kerl ist dein Vater. Der ist doch sicher total arrogant."

"Paul? Arrogant? Ich kenne keinen Menschen, der weniger arrogant ist."

"Das weiß ich jetzt auch. Ich habe sofort beim Ersten Treffen schon gemerkt, dass da irgendetwas zwischen uns ist."

"Paul ist klasse. Er weiß genau, wie er seine Angestellten zu handhaben hat. Er ist Chef, aber auch gleichzeitig Freund. Er weiß das sehr gut zu trennen."

"Ich liebe ihn. Manchmal habe ich echt den Drang, ihn einfach Dad zu nennen, aber dann komme ich mir irgendwie dämlich und alt vor und lasse es dann."

"Aber er ist nun mal dein Dad. Aber ich verstehe dich schon. Jahrelang hattest du keinen und dann kommt da so ein Alter Sack."

"Hey, er ist doch gar nicht so alt."

"Siehste. Also kannst du ihn auch Dad nennen."

"Du hast mich überlistet, du Schuft."

Gegen Halb Zwei kamen sie in Cocoa an und parkten den Wagen an der Strandpromenade. Sie brauchten sich gar nicht lange umschauen, denn die Truppe war schon von weitem zu hören.

Shelly ließ sich sofort auf ihre Decke fallen, die Prue schon für sie ausgebreitet hatte und zog ihre Sachen aus. Jon fiel neben sie in den Sand und sah sie schelmisch an.

"Da wird noch jemand ganz rattig", flüsterte er und Shelly lief rot. Mit den Fingern fuhr er über die Träger ihrer Bikinis.

"Lass das Jon."

"Wer ist rattig?" hörte sie Joe neben sich und zuckte auf.

"Dein verrückter Freund hier. Ich glaube, der braucht ne Abkühlung", entgegnete sie.

"Stimmt. Also dann komm." Jon fasste unter ihre Achseln, zog sie spielend leicht hoch und drückte sie Richtung Meer.

"Was soll das Jon?"

"Wir hatten doch etwas vor. Also fangen wir heute damit an."

"Du bist ein Arsch."

"Wie oft willst du mir das noch sagen?"

"So oft, bis du selbst dran glaubst."

"Biest." Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Kopf und drückte sie sanft unter Wasser. Als sie wieder auftauchte, sprang sie von hinten auf seinen Rücken und versuchte ihn ebenfalls unter Wasser zu ziehen, was ihr misslang. Jon griff mit seinem Arm hinter sich zog sie nach vorne.

Seine linke Hand lag auf ihrer Hüfte, während er mit der rechten eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht schob.

"Echt schade", hauchte er.

"Was ist schade?"

"Das du ihn und nicht mich vögeln willst."

"Jonathan Good, hör auf damit", zischte sie und sah Richtung Strand.

"Er kann mich nicht hören, aber er kann mich sehen. Was mag er jetzt nur denken?"

"Jon!"

"Komm schon Furie. It`s Showtime." Er nahm ihre Hand und sie gingen zurück zum Strand.

Shelly nahm den Tequila, den Colby ihr reichte, denn Prue hatte sich angeboten zurückzufahren. Nach dem zweiten fühlte Shelly sich schon leicht beschwipst und ihre Stimmung wurde lockerer. Sie hob seufzend den Kopf, als Jon ihr sanft den Nacken massierte.

"Schau mal an. Jetzt ist sie sanft wie ein Lämmchen", raunte er ihr ins Ohr.

"Hmm"

Er drückte jetzt leicht gegen ihren Nacken, sodass sie gezwungen war, ihn anzusehen. Jon sah sie éinem schelmischen Lächeln an, bevor er sanft seine Lippen auf die ihren legte. Shelly schloss die Augen und gewährte seiner Zunge, die gegen ihre Unterlippe stieß Einlass. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Jon, dass Randy und Joe gleichzeitig aufgestanden waren und sich mit ihrem Bier in der Hand entfernten und er lachte innerlich auf. Langsam löste er sich von ihr und sah sie an. Dann prusteten sie gleichzeitig los.

"Du hattest recht. Es fühlt sich komisch an. Und meinst du es hat was gebracht?", murmelte Jon und umschlang jetzt ihren Oberkörper. Dabei schielte er in eine andere Richtung.

"Weiß nicht. Warten wir es ab."

Joe und Randy hatten sich von der Gruppe entfernt und saßen im Sand, als Jon auf sie zukam.

"Na ihr Pack." Er ließ sich grinsend neben sie fallen.

"Genug geknutscht?", meinte Randy.

Jon bemerkte sofort, dass seine Freunde angepisst waren und verschränkte jetzt die Arme hinter den Kopf.

"Nicht wirklich, aber ich dachte, wir machen mal ne Pause."

"Du bist ein Arsch", zischte Joe.

"Warum? Wenn du die Gelegenheit nicht nutzt, bist du es selber Schuld. Ich bin auch nur ein Mann", verteidigte sich Jon.

Joe sprang auf und pfefferte seine Dose in den Sand. Randy hatte eine Hand auf seiner Brust und redete leise auf ihn ein.

Jon stand langsam auf, klopfte sich den Sand von den Beinen und verschränkte jetzt seine Arme vor dem Körper. Im nächsten Moment spürte er eine Faust in seinem Gesicht und fiel in den Sand zurück. "Ey Mann, hast du nen Knall", rief er.

Randy hatte sich zwischen sie gestellt und sah nervös zwischen den beiden hin und her. Jon rappelte sich wieder auf und ging sofort auf Joe zu.

"Hört auf", hörten sie Colby hinter sich brüllen. Er, Stephen und Benjamin kamen auf die Drei zugelaufen. "Was sollte das Joe?"

"Er ist so ein Penner. Er wusste genau, was ich für sie empfinde."

Jon trat jetzt ganz nah an ihn heran. "Dann sag es ihr endlich, du Blödmann."

"Ist doch jetzt eh egal. Sie hat eh keine Interesse an mir, sonst hätte sie nicht mit Randy geflirtet oder mit dir rumgemacht. Außerdem möchte ich keinen Stress mit Paul."

"Oh, unser Samoan Boy hat Angst vor Daddy. Dir ist dein Job wichtiger, als dein Glück?"

"Du weißt doch gar nicht was du redest, Mox."

"Was ich weiß, dass ich mein Glück nicht für einen Job aufs Spiel setzen würde. Mal im Ernst. Wie lange machst du diesen Job? Noch Fünfzehn Jahre vielleicht. Und dann? Dann hast du vielleicht die Liebe deines Lebens verpasst. Es ist nur ein Job."

"Es ist mein Traumjob."

"Und sie deine Traumfrau? Oder? Schau mir ins Gesicht und sag mir, dass es nicht so ist. Ganz im Ernst Anoai. Früher hätte ich dir jede deiner Ollen wegnehmen können und du hättest es ohne mit der Wimper zu Zucken hingenommen. Sieh doch, was mit dir los ist. Du hast mir eine gezimmert, nur weil ich sie geküsst habe."

"Jon! Joe ist nicht du. Er ist nicht der Typ, der einer Frau sofort sagt, was Sache ist. Du bist halt Mox." Colby hatte seine Hand auf Jons Schulter gelegt.

"Ich kann das auch nur, wenn ich eine flachlegen will. Da brauch ich keine Gefühle reinstecken und meine Fresse quasselt von alleine. Verdammt noch mal. Ich will nichts von Shelly. Soll ich dir mal was sagen. Ich weiß im Moment genau, wie du dich fühlst, Bro."

"Du?"

"Ja ich. Fuck"" Jon fasste sich mit beiden Händen an den Kopf und lief am Strand auf und ab. "Ich habe mich in Rebecca verknallt und krieg keinen Ton in ihrer Nähe raus."

"Wow, er gibt es endlich zu. Du meinst auch, wir wären alle bescheuert." Benjamin grinste ihn jetzt an.

"Immer wieder versuche ich mit diesem rothaarigen Teufel ein ernstes Gespräch zu führen und jedesmal kommt nur Müll aus meinem Mund. Sie muss echt denken, dass ich komplett bescheuert bin."

"Also kein Unterschied zu sonst", feixte Randy und biss sich vor Lachen auf die Faust.

Jon wollte etwas erwidern, doch er sah, dass einige Leute auf sie zukamen.

"Was ist denn bei euch los?", rief Nikki.

Shelly sah, dass Jon an der Lippe blutete, ging auf ihn zu und betrachtete sein Gesicht. "Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

Jon sah zu Boden und kickte mit seinem linken Fuß den Sand weg. "Wir haben rumgealbert. Ich bin gestolpert und gegen den Felsen geknallt. Ist nichts."

"Ich muss fahren Leute. Wir sehen uns", meinte Joe und ging zurück zu seinem Platz, um die Tasche zu packen.

Jon fuhr sich wütend über den Kopf, sah ihm hinterher. Dann drehte er sich zu Rebecca. "Ich muss mit dir reden."

Er griff nach der Hand der perplexen rothaarigen und zog sie von der Gruppe fort.

Nikki und Shelly sahen sich an, grinsten los und beide verstanden sich wortlos.

"Lasst uns zurückgehen", meinte John und legte einen Arm um seine Freundin.

Shelly setzte sich auf ihre Decke und sah einige Minuten gedankenverloren auf das Meer.

"Warum hat er ihn geschlagen Colby?"

"Ich weiß nicht", antwortete er, doch Shelly hörte an seinem Ton, dass es gelogen war.


	12. Lass mich bitte nicht alleine

Shelly kam müde von der Arbeit und betrat ihre Wohnung, die von völliger Dunkelheit umgeben war. Es war im allgemeinen sehr still im Haus, da Prue und die anderen mit der WWE in Dallas waren. Einzig allein das ältere Ehepärchen von ganz unten war zu Hause, denn sie hörte wie jeden Abend die Nachrichten bis in den Dritten Stock. Da sie keine Lust hatte, für sich alleine zu kochen, warf sie sich ein Fertigmenü in die Mikrowelle, stellte den Timer und ging dann ins Bad, um zu duschen. Nachdem sie in ihre Schlafhose und ein Shirt geschlüpft war, knipste sie den Fernseher an und wollte gerade ihren Teller holen, als es klopfte. Verwundert ging sie an die Türe und öffnete sie.

"Was willst du hier? Woher weißt du überhaupt, wo ich wohne?", meinte sie verdutzt.

"So etwas rauszukriegen ist nicht schwer", antwortete Stuart, der sie mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht ansah.

"Ich werde die Polizei rufen."

"Bitte nicht Shel. Ich möchte nur vernünftig mit dir reden. Bitte?"

Im inneren wusste sie eigentlich jetzt schon, dass sie einen großen Fehler machte, doch sie wich zur Seite, um ihn hereinzulassen. Sie führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer und zeigte mit der Hand auf die Couch.

"Setz dich"

"Es ist sehr schön hier." Er spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern, als er sich umsah.

"Stuart, du bist sicher nicht gekommen, um dich mit mir über meine Möbel zu unterhalten."

"Shel, ich weiß, dass ich in der Vergangenheit viele Fehler gemacht habe, aber ich bin dabei mein Leben wieder in den Griff zu kriegen. Natürlich kann ich nicht alles rückgängig oder vergessen machen, aber..."

"Nein, das kannst du nicht", meinte sie kaum hörbar.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch damals geschlagen habey. Ich habe es mir bis heute nicht verziehen, glaub mir. Aber ich war damals wirklich verzweifelt. Ich fühlte mich unnütz. Keine Arbeit und deine Mum hat soviel geschuftet und alles für uns getan. Ich war ein niemand."

"Das warst du nicht. Weißt du Stuart, dass ich dich immer als meinen Dad gesehen habe. Und das hast du innerhalb von einer Minute kaputt gemacht."

"Ich weiß."

Shelly atmete tief durch, drehte sich jetzt mit ernster Mie zu ihm. "Was willst du wirklich hier Stuart? Und wenn du wirklich von neu anfangen möchtest, dann keine Lügen."

"Ich brauche Geld. Ich habe noch ein paar alte Schulden zu begleichen und mit diesen Typen ist nicht zu Spaßen."

"Wieviel?"

"Zehntausend"

"Du bist wahnsinnig. Was hast du angestellt?" Sie sprang auf und lief aufgebracht durch das Wohnzimmer. "Es sind Spielschulden, hab ich recht? Also sind die Gerüchte wahr?"

Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt, nickte.

"Und du hast gedacht, dass ich sie dir geben kann."

"Ich dachte, jetzt wo du reich..."

"Reich?"

"Ja, jetzt wo du mit diesem Typen.."

"Verlass sofort meine Wohnung", zischte sie.

Sie sprang auf und lief zur Haustüre. Doch Stuart war ebenfalls aufgesprungen, lief hinter ihr her schubste sie mit Wucht gegen die Wand.

"Raus hier, du Arschloch", schrie sie.

Doch er packte sie und fasste an ihren Hals. Shelly dachte in diesen Moment an die frühere Zeit und ihr Körper fing an zu beben.

"Lass mich in Ruhe", Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und wartete darauf, seine Hand in ihrem Gesicht zu spüren.

"Lass sie sofort los."

Shelly riss die Augen auf, als Stuart seinen Griff lockerte. Gleichzeitig spürte sie, wie er vom Boden abhob und hinter sie gegen die Garderobe krachte. Joe stand mit wütendem Blick und seiner Hand zur Faust geballt vor dem dunkelblonden, der ein gutes Stück kleiner als der Samoaner war. "Und jetzt mach das du raus kommst, ehe ich mich vollkommen vergesse."

Stuart sah noch einmal kurz zu Shelly, drückte dann die Klinke herunter und verschwand. Joe schloss die Türe hinter ihm und drehte sich dann zu ihr. "Alle ok?"

Sie nickte, aber stand noch immer starr vor Angst auf ihrem Platz. Joe kam langsam auf sie zu und zog sie in seine Arme. Ihre Anspannung löste sich und schluchzend vergrub sie ihren Kopf in seiner Brust. Dabei schüttelte sie immer wieder den Kopf.

"Pscht, alles ist gut. Ich bin bei dir", flüsterte er.

"Was machst du eigentlich hier? Ich denke, ihr seid in Dallas", schniefte Shelly.

"Ich bin früher zurück gekommen, weil ich mich gestern Abend verletzt habe und morgen zum Dok muss."

Er wollte seinen Griff ein wenig lösen, doch Shelly krallte ihre Hände fest in seine Oberarme. Also zog er sie wieder an sich ran und lehnte sich nach hinten. Langsam wurde ihr Atmen ruhiger und ihre Muskeln entspannten sich.

"Geht es wieder?"

"Hmmm"

Jetzt war sie es, die sich löste und sah ihn an. "Danke."

"Hat er dir auch nicht weh getan?" Joe fuhr mit seinen Fingern ihren Hals entlang, der leicht gerötet war.

"Es geht mir gut."

"Wer war das Shelly?"

"Das war Stuart, der Ex meiner Mum. Ich verstehe nicht, was in ihn gefahren ist."

"So wie ich das gehört habe, hat er dich früher schon geschlagen. Prue hat ein wenig erzählt. Warum hast du ihn reingelassen?"

"Ich dachte, er will wirklich nur reden. Habe echt gedacht, dass er alles bereut hat."

"Du solltest aufhören immer das Gute in einem Menschen zu sehen."

"Vielleicht hast du recht."

"Du solltest die Polizei verständigen."

"Nein, was ist wenn er dich anzeigt. Das ist nicht gut für deine Karriere."

"Scheiß drauf. Sollte ich zusehen, dass er dir noch mehr weh tut."

"Danke Joe."

Sie beugte sich vor und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den rechten Mundwinkel.

"Gern geschehen. Ähmm... du solltest aber Paul benachrichtigen."

Sie sah sich im Zimmer um. "Wenn ich noch wüsste, wo ich mein Handy hingelegt habe."

Joe hielt ihr jetzt seins hin und lächelte. "Schon gewählt."

"Hi Joe, was gibt es? Warst du etwa heute schon beim Dok?"

"Paul, ich bin es Shelly."

"Darling, was machst du denn an Joe's Handy. Ist etwas mit ihm?"

"Nein, Joe geht es gut. Dad! Stuart war eben hier... und..." Erneut schluchzte Shelly los. Joe legte seinen Arm um sie und nahm ihr mit der anderen das Handy vom Ohr.

"Ich bins Paul."

"Was ist passiert Joe", rief Paul aufgeregt am anderen Ende der Leitung.

"Ich war in unserer Wohnung, als ich Shelly schreien hörte. Gott sei Dank hatte sie die Balkontüre offen und ich bin rein. Dieser Penner hatte sie am Hals gepackt."

"Ist sie verletzt?"

"Nein, ihr geht es gut. Es kann natürlich sein, dass er mich vielleicht anzeigt."

"Das glaube ich nicht. Er hat genug Dreck am Stecken. Und wenn, dann brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich danke dir, Joe. Tue mir bitte einen Gefallen und pass auf sie auf. Wenn wir morgen wieder da sind, werden wir gleich zur Polizei gehen."

"Mach dich."

"Gibst du sie mir noch einmal?"

Joe hielt Shelly das Handy ans Ohr, weil sie noch immer zitternd in seinem Arm lag.

"Darling, ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht. Ich nehme gleich morgen die Erste Maschine."

"Ja, ist gut."

"Ich liebe dich."

"Ich dich auch... Dad. Bye.

Joe legte das Handy auf den Tisch und setzte sich jetzt auf. "Du schließt heute Nacht die Türe ab, ok. Auch den Balkon. Und wenn was ist, rufst du mich sofort drüben an. Egal wann."

Shelly schluckte schwer. "Lass mich nicht alleine."

Ihre Worte waren leise und flehend.

"Ok. Dann werde ich hier auf der Couch schlafen."

"Dad", schrie Shelly und lief auf Paul zu, der blutüberströmt vor ihr auf der Straße lag.

Sein Atem ging flach und immer wieder spukte er Blut, während er versuchte aufzustehen.

"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du aussiehst wie eine Nutte." Stuart stand jetzt neben ihr und Paul war verschwunden.

Völlig verwirrt stand sie auf und spürte einen Schmerz in ihrem Bauch. Als sie an sich runtersah, erschrak sie, weil ihre nackten Beine voller Blut waren.

Stuart kam auf sie zu und packte sie am Hals. "Lass mich los, lass mich los", flehte sie, doch er grinste ihr nur höhnisch ins Gesicht.

Ein Hoffnungsschimmer baute sich in ihr auf, als sie Joe und Jon auf sie zu rennen sah und rief nach den beiden. Im nächsten Moment sah sie Joe mit weit aufgerissenen Augen regungslos vor sich liegen.

"Nein! Dad! Joe", schrie sie und schrak auf, als ihr linker Arm gepackt wurde.

"Shelly, wach auf. Es ist nur ein Traum. Wach auf", hörte sie Joe.

Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte ihn verwirrt an. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab und sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Joe setzte sich neben sie und zog sie an sich.

"Es war nur ein Traum", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr.

Er hatte seinen Kopf leicht auf ihrem abgelegt und wiegte sie sanft hin und her.

"Bleib bitte bei mir, Joe."

Er nickte leicht, legte sich neben sie und Shelly rutschte nah an ihn heran. Joe schluckte, denn ihm wurde immer bewusster, wieviel ihm an ihr lag. Sie hatte einen Arm unter sein Shirt gelegt und fuhr mit ihren Fingernägeln leicht über seinen Rücken. Wie gerne hätte er sie jetzt einfach nur geküsst. Er fragte sich, wie sie wohl schmecken würde und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ein wenig schämte er sich für seine Gedanken, denn Shelly hatte weiß Gott andere Probleme, als ihn zu küssen. Joe zog sie noch ein wenig enger an sich ran und genoss diese innige Nähe zu ihr. Noch lange lag er wach und hörte ihrem Atem zu, der mit der Zeit ruhiger wurde.


	13. Chapter 13

Prue betrat gefolgt von Jon und Colby die Küche und war erstaunt, dass Shelly nirgends zu sehen war. Normalerweise war ihre Freundin immer sehr früh wach und wuselte schon durch die Wohnung. Geradewegs ging sie zur Zimmertüre ihrer Freundin, klopfte kurz und öffnete sie. "Nein, wie süß", meinte sie leise, als sie Shelly in Joe's Armen liegen sah.

Die beiden regten sich keinen Millimeter, sodass Prue die Türe leise wieder schloss.

"Das ihr Weiber immer alles süß findet." Jon rollte mit den Augen.

"War es ja auch." Sie schlug ihm gegen den Arm und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

"Ja ja, ist schon recht. Deckt ihr zwei mal den Tisch und ich geh schnell zum Bäcker. Bin gespannt, was die beiden zu erzählen haben. Ich hoffe, dass Joe dem Wichser tüchtig eine geballert hat."

Er verließ die Wohnung und Colby brachte erst einmal den Koffer seiner Freundin in deren Zimmer. Prue holten so leise wie möglich Teller und Tassen aus dem Schrank.

"Deckst du für zwei Personen mehr. Paul hat mir eben geschrieben, dass sie sofort kommen, wenn sie die Mädchen zur Schule gebracht haben."

"Klar."

Shelly öffnete langsam die Augen und hatte sofort den Geruch wieder in der Nase, der ihr seid gestern Abend so vertraut war. Ihr Kopf hob sich ein wenig und sie sah, dass Joe sie mit seinen fixierte.

"Morgen. Gut geschlafen?", fragte er.

"Wie ein Murmeltier."

"Freut mich."

"Danke nochmal."

"Wofür?"

"Das du bei mir geblieben bist."

"Das persönliche Anoai Kissen steht jederzeit bereit Mam." Kurz hob er seine Hand zum Salutieren an die Stirn.

"Ich komme vielleicht auf ihr Angebot zurück Sir", antwortete sie.

"Guten Morgen. Ihr seid ja schon da." Shelly kam gefolgt von Joe den Flur entlang und Prue stürmte sofort in die Arme ihrer Freundin.

"Geht es dir gut Süße?"

"Alles gut." Prue hob ihr Kinn an, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Shelly nicht flunkerte. Die schluckte sie. "Wirklich alles gut. Aber wenn Joe nicht gewesen wäre..." Sie griff hinter sich und nahm seine Hand.

"Ich schenk euch mal einen Kaffee ein und dann erzählt ihr mal in aller Ruhe. Paul war gestern so aufgeregt, dass wir nur noch die Hälfte verstanden haben."

"Kann ich mir vorstellen", antwortete Shelly und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle.

Colby öffnete die Balkontüre und Joe folgte ihm nach draußen.

"Mit dir auch alles ok, Bro?"

"Soweit." Erneut dachte er an Stuart und seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust. "Dieser Penner hat sie einfach am Hals gepackt und gegen die Wand gedrückt. Ich verstehe solche Menschen nicht."

"Wer tut sowas schon. Hey, ihr geht es gut. Dank dir. Aber warum habt ihr in einem Bett geschlafen, huh? Gibt es da was zu erzählen?"

"Sie hatte heute Nacht einen Alptraum und hat mich gebeten zu bleiben."

"War dir natürlich total unangenehm." Er hutzte ihn gegen den Arm.

Joe schmunzelte und fuhr sich durch den Bart. "Eigentlich nicht."

"Kommt ihr? Der Kaffee wird sonst kalt", rief Prue und die beiden gingen zurück in die Küche.

Gerade als die beiden den Raum wieder betraten, öffnete sich die Haustüre und Jon betrat gefolgt von Stephanie und Paul den Raum. Der lief geradewegs auf seine Tochter zu, die aufstand und ihm in die Arme fiel.

"Dad", keuchte sie.

"Geht es dir auch wirklich gut?"

"Ja"

Er sah auf ihren Hals, der blaue Flecke aufwies und seine Miene verfinsterte sich.

"Dieses verdammte A..."

"Paul", mahnte Stephanie ihn.

"Sorry Darling."

Stephanie drückte Shelly einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Wirklich alles gut?"

"Ja, es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung."

Paul zog sie wieder in seine Arme und ging an ihr Ohr. "Du musst wirklich eine riesige Angst gehabt haben. Du hast mich Dad genannt."

"Na, du bist es doch oder nicht?"

"Hundertprozentig!" Sanft küsste er sie auf die Stirn.

"So, lasst uns endlich mal was futtern. Und dann erzählt ihr uns, wie Joe diesem Wichser in den Arsch getreten hat." Jon klatschte in die Hände.

"Ich habe ihn nur von ihr weggezogen", sagte Joe.

"Hey, du hast ihn gegen die Wand gepfeffert. Er ist ganz sicher einen Meter abgehoben", meinte Shelly. Dann sah sie traurig auf den Tisch. "Ich hätte ihm sowas nie zugetraut."

"Er hat dich und deine Mum früher schon geschlagen. Solche Kerle schrecken vor nichts zurück. Was wollte er eigentlich hier?"

"Geld. Er wollte, dass ich ihm Zehntausend Dollar gebe, um Spielschulden zu bezahlen."

"Wir werden gleich nach dem Frühstück zur Polizei fahren."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich nochmal blicken lässt. Ich befürchtete Joe hat ihm eine Lektion erteilt."

"Will ich hoffen", knurrte der.

Es klingelte an der Türe und Paul sprang sofort auf. "Ich geh schon."

Shelly sah ihm verwirrt hinterher, als er grinsend zur Türe spurtete. Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich, als sie den Grund dafür durch die Türe kommen sah.

"Tora, mein Schatz. Was machst du denn schon hier?" Shellys kleine Tochter lief auf ihre Mutter zu, hüpfte ihr auf den Schoss und schlang ihre Arme um sie.

"Sie wollte zur Mami, nachdem sie gehört hat, dass du krank bist", antwortete Evan, der mit Toras Taschen jetzt in der Küche stand.

Shelly biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schluckte. "Lass mich Daddy begrüßen, ok."

Tora sprang von ihr runter und klammerte sich jetzt an Prue, die schon sehnsüchtig die Arme aufgerissen hatte.

"Geht es dir wirklich gut? Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht", sagte Evan leise, als er sie in seine Arme zog.

"Alles bestens", antwortete sie.

"Ich musste ihr ja irgendetwas erzählen. Paul und ich haben uns gedacht, dass du sie jetzt gerne bei dir hättest."

"Sie kann bei uns schlafen, wenn du noch etwas Ruhe brauchst", meinte Paul.

Shelly schmunzelte ihn an. "Tz, so fängt das an. Ist die Enkelin da, ist die Tochter abgeschrieben."

"So war das doch gar nicht gemeint."

"War nur Spaß. Ich verstehe dich schon."

Evan ging durch den Raum und begrüßte die Anwesenden. Als Joe sich vorstellte, zog er ihn einfach in seine Arme. "Danke Joe. Ich glaube, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, dann wäre mehr passiert."

"Keine Ursache."

"Du hast ein lustiges Tattoo", kam von Tora, die mittlerweile wieder bei Shelly auf dem Schoss saß.

"Danke Tora", antwortete Joe und lächelte sie an.

Sie rutschte von Shellys Knie und ging auf ihn zu. Mit ihren kleinen Fingerchen malte sie die Symbole auf Joe's Oberarmen nach.

"Soll ich dir mal was sagen?" Sie sprach sehr leise, doch die Erwachsenen hörten jedes Wort.

"Klar?", flüsterte Joe und zwinkerte Shelly heimlich zu.

"Ich habe auch eins."

"Ehrlich. Wow. Zeigst du es mir?"

Tora schaute sich verstohlen um, doch alle taten so, als würden sie sich unterhalten. Langsam hob sie die Ärmel ihres Shirts an und strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

"Ein Einhorn. Und in bunt. Das hat doch sicher weh getan." Joe verzog sein Gesicht.

"Das ist doch kein Echtes. Eins mit Spucke ist das", meinte Tora und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

"Oh, na dann hat es wohl nicht ganz so weh getan."

"Nein. Aber deins ist viel schöner. Findest du sein Tattoo nicht auch schön, Mum?" Tora malte wieder auf seinem Arm herum.

"Doch es ist sehr schön. Aber jetzt lass Joe doch mal in Ruhe essen", antworte Shelly und ihre Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa.

"Lass sie ruhig, es stört mich nicht."

Und zack hatte sie Tora auf Joe's Knie platziert.

"Du hast noch eine Woche Zeit mir das Geld zu besorgen."

"Keine Sorge, du hast das Geld bald. Aber du musst mir noch einen Gefallen tun."

"Was denn jetzt noch Stuart?"

"Ich brauche Hilfe. Alleine schaffe ich das nicht."


	14. Chapter 14

Drei Wochen später hatte Shelly den Vorfall schon wieder vergessen und war gerade von der Tanzschule auf dem Weg zum Kindergarten, als ihr Wagen streikte. Aus dem Motorraum stieg Rauch empor und sie parkte den Wagen auf dem Gelände eines Supermarktes. Total genervt zückte sie ihr Handy und wählte Prue's Nummer.

"Hi Shel."

"Ich habe ein riesiges Problem Süße. Ich habe eine Autopanne und schaffe es nicht Tora vom Kindergarten zu holen. Hast du Zeit?"

"Kein Problem. Wie lange meinst du wird es dauern?"

"Ich rufe sofort die Werkstatt an und frage nach, wie schnell die hier sind. Melde mich dann bei dir."

"Ok, dann mache ich mich sofort auf den Weg. Wenn es länger als Zwei wird, dann rufe ich bei Tim an und sage ihm, dass ich später komme."

"Danke dir Süße."

Prue betrat mit Tora den Hausflur, als Joe ihnen mit einem Müllsack entgegenkam.

"Hi Ladies", begrüßte er sie und Tore streckte ihre Faust gegen seine.

"Prue hat mich vom Kindergarten geholt. Mummy hat ein kaputtes Auto", plapperte Tora sofort los.

"Das ist aber nicht schön." Er sah zu Prue.

"Sie ist gerade in der Werkstatt. Ich werde dann wohl gleich Tim anrufen, dass ich mich verspäte."

"Joe kann doch auf mich aufpassen."

"Aber Tora"

"Ich könnte wirklich auf sie aufpassen. Kein Problem."

"Wirklich?" Prue sah ihn skeptisch an.

"Klar doch. Kriegen wir doch hin Prinzessin, oder?"

"Logo", antwortete Tora und hatte ihre Hand schon in seiner Vergraben.

"Das ist echt lieb von dir."

"Ich bring nur eben den Müll raus und komm dann rüber zu euch."

"Komm Schatz, ich mach dir noch eben dein Essen, bevor ich fahre", meinte Prue und ging mit Tora die Treppe hinauf.

Tora lief sofort in ihr Zimmer und warf sich vor ihr Puppenhaus, während Prue den Teller in die Mikrowelle schob. Dann wählte sie Shellys Nummer und hob den Hörer ans Ohr.

"Hi Süße", hörte sie Shellys Stimme, die sehr genervt klang.

"Dauert wohl doch länger, huh?"

"Ja, sicher noch eine Stunde."

"Ok, hör zu. Ich fahre jetzt zur Arbeit, aber Joe passt auf Tora auf."

"Joe?"

"Ist das Ok?"

"Klar. Wenn ich einem Vertraue, dann ihm", antwortete Shelly.

"Ich gebe ihm gleich deine Nummer. Dann kann er sich ja melden, wenn etwas ist."

"Ok. Dann bis heute Abend."

Prue packte ihre Tasche, als es klopfte und Joe in die Wohnung trat.

"Vielen Dank noch mal Joe. Ach, ich habe dir Shellys Nummer aufgeschrieben. Falls was sein sollte."

"Meinst du, falls die Prinzessin zum Drachen mutiert." Er schielte nach rechts, denn er sah Tora am Türrahmen stehen.

"Ey, ich bin immer lieb", kam entrüstet von dem blonden Mädchen.

"Das sagen die Frauen immer." Joe rollte mit den Augen.

"Dann viel Spaß ihr Zwei. Und lasst die Bude stehen", verabschiedete Prue sich mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.

"So und was machen wir zwei Hübschen jetzt?" Joe klatschte in die Hände und sah Tora neugierig an.

Shelly saß vor dem Werkstattgebäude, als ihr Handy vibrierte. Die Nummer auf dem Display war ihr unbekannt, jedoch öffnete sie die Nachricht.

\- Hi Shelly. Joe hier. Darf Tora ein Eis? Mittag gegessen hat sie. -

Shelly lächelte und tippte sofort auf die Tastatur.

\- Natürlich darf sie ein Eis. In der Abstellkammer in der Truhe ist noch welches -

\- Tz, Truheneis. Wir sind ein wenig auf dem Spielplatz gewesen und stehen jetzt vor der Eisdiele. Aber wollte vorher fragen. -

\- Oh, entschuldige Superman. Da kann ich natürlich nicht mithalten. Denkt beim Essen an mich. Sitze hier in der brütenden Hitze und warte noch immer. -

\- Du Arme. Ich denke immer an dich. Kein Problem, wenn es später wird. Tora und ich haben Spaß -

\- Das freut mich, wenn ihr Spaß habt. -

Shelly hob ihren Kopf in den Himmel und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Ihre Gedanken waren bei der Nacht, als Joe so nah bei ihr war. Sie spürte seinen Geruch regelrecht in ihrer Nase und ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit machte sich in ihr breit. Nachdem sie noch zwei weitere Stunden vor der Werkstatt gesessen hatte, machte sie sich gegen Achtzehn Uhr auf den Weg nach Hause. Als sie die Wohnung betrat, hörte sie nur den Fernseher im Wohnzimmer, doch von den beiden war keine Spur zu sehen. Leise ging sie Richtung Kinderzimmer, sah durch den kleinen Spalt und verharrte. Joe lag neben Tora im Bett und las ihr aus dem Märchenbuch vor. Ihre Tochter hatte sich in den linken Arm des Samoaners eingekuschelt und schlummerte tief und fest mit ihrem Stoffelefanten in der Hand. Langsam öffnete sie jetzt die Türe und Joe hob den Kopf.

"Sie schläft", flüsterte Shelly und nickte mit dem Kopf in Toras Richtung.

Vorsichtig löste sich Joe unter Tora und verließ das Bett. Shelly trat jetzt ans Bett, deckte ihre Tochter zu und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. Dann folgte sie Joe ins Wohnzimmer.

"Hat sie Theater gemacht?"

"Überhaupt nicht."

"Du veralberst mich. Wenn es bei Tora heißt, Zähne putzen, dann ist hier der Teufel los."

"Nein, wirklich nicht. So ein braves Kind hab ich selten gesehen."

"Du hast mein Kind doch nicht etwa vertauscht oder einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen." Shelly stempte die Hände in die Hüfte und sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

"Nein, Levesque. Verdammt, guck nicht so. Du siehst jetzt aus wie Paul", antwortete er grinsend.

"Blödmann" Sie schubste ihn gegen die Schulter. "Jetzt hast du aber sicher dein Training verpasst oder?"

"Wenn ich mal einen Tag aussetzte, wird das wohl nicht der Weltuntergang sein. Außerdem habe ich dem Opa Bescheid gegeben. Und rate mal, was ihm wichtiger war?"

Shelly schnaufte. "Na, das seine Enkelin versorgt ist. Ich glaube, meine Mutter hatte immer recht mit der Behauptung, dass Oma sein noch mal eine Steigerung bedeutet."

"Na, dann freu dich schon mal drauf."

"Hey, hey, ich habe da noch ein paar Jahre."

"Ach was, heutzutage kommen doch einige schon mit Sechzehn..."

"Was?", kreischte Shelly und hielt sich die Hände vor die Brust. "Bloß nicht."

Joe stand neben ihr und beugte sich runter. "Du wirst sicher eine taffe Oma."

"Verdammt, hör auf damit. Alleine der Gedanke. Nein, Tora soll erstmal ein Ausbildung machen oder von mir aus auch studieren. Du willst mich echt fertig machen, oder?"

"Ich mag es, wenn du so aufbraust", antwortete er.

Shelly drehte sich zu ihn, hob ihren Kopf und schmollte ihn an. "Sehr witzig, Superman."

"Ist es das nicht?"

"Nein"

Joe kam mit seinem Gesicht immer näher an ihres. "Ich finde das schon. Sieht sehr sexy aus, wenn du wütend bist."

"Machst du mich jetzt gerade an?"

Joe schmunzelte und legte eine Hand in ihren Nacken. "Vielleicht"

"Jemand zu Hause", hörten sie Colby draußen im Flur und fuhren auseinander, bevor die Türe sich öffnete.

Mit zwei Einkaufstaschen in der Hand betrat Colby, gefolgt von Prue die Wohnung.

Verlegen sahen die beiden zu Boden.

"Ich sollte dann mal gehen", murmelte Joe.

"Ähm, ja vielen Dank nochmal fürs Babysitten", antwortete Shelly und winkte ihm kurz zu.

Joe ging an Colby vorbei und warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Der hob die Schulter und sah ihn fragend an.

"Das meine Freunde nie wissen, wann sie ungelegen kommen. Manchmal könnte ich Jon und dich... Ach, Fuck", zischte er leise, machte eine Faust und verließ den Raum.


	15. Chapter 15

"Kommst du heute Abend mit Steph und Paul?" rief Shelly im Schlafzimmer. Sie war gerade dabei ihre Tasche für ihre heutige Show zu packen.

"Ähm, nein ich werde mit den Jungs kommen", antwortete Prue, die in der Küche auf einem der Barhocker saß. Sie biss sich auf die Zunge und kniff die Augen zusammen.

"Du kommst was", schrie Shelly hysterisch. Sie steckte ihren Kopf aus der Türe und sah ihre Freundin entsetzt an.

"Beruhige dich. Ich hatte Colby gefragt, ob er mich begleitet und Jon hat es zufällig mitbekommen. Dann hat der Joe gefragt und dann habe ich ihnen halt Tickets besorgt."

"Tomkins, das ist nicht dein Ernst oder?"

"Doch. So schlimm?"

"Ja! Nein! Ach, ich weiß nicht."

"Hey, du trittst doch sonst auch vor tausenden von Leuten auf. Da werden die Drei dir ja wohl Schnuppe sein."

"Er wird mir zusehen." Shelly ließ die Luft aus ihren Lungen und warf sich auf die Couch.

"Na und. Dann schaust du halt jemand anders an." Prue nahm sich ein Stück Sellerie vom Tisch, knabberte daran rum und grinste ihre Freundin an.

"Sehr witzig. Ich vergesse sicher, wie man tanzt, wenn er mich ansieht. Und wie soll ich mich konzentrieren..."

"Ja, ich weiß. Der Body, die Haare, sein Lächeln. Hatten wir alles schon. Hach, Süße, ich verstehe dich ja. Mir geht es mit Colby doch genauso."

"Du hast ihn aber auch."

"Hey, ich habe dir gesagt, dass er auch Interesse hat. Also wenn du die Zeichen nicht siehst, solltest du wirklich mal zum Augenarzt. Er verschlingt dich doch fast."

"Das meinst du nur. Er kann andere Kaliber haben. Schau dir doch mal die ganzen Frauen im Center an."

"Ich weiß, dass er mit keiner von denen jemals was gehabt hat. Und ich glaube nicht, dass Joe ein Typ ist, der nur auf das Äußere schaut. Dafür ist er zu intelligent."

"Wenn du das sagst. So, ich muss los. Norman und Shannon werden in einer halben Stunde am Bahnhof sein. Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend."

Sie schnappte ihre Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg.

"Nicht zu overdressed?" Joe sah skeptisch in den großen Spiegel. Er trug einen Anzug in Anthrazit, ein lila Hemd und die passende Krawatte. Seine Haare hatte er zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden.

"Nope Superman, du siehst gut aus", antwortete Jon, der im Bad stand und versuchte seine wild umherstehenden Haare zu bändigen.

Er kam auf Joe zu und zog ihm die Krawatte vom Hals.

"Hey, was soll das", kam von Joe.

"Zu fein muss doch nicht sein. Und mach den obersten Knopf auf. Das sieht verruchter aus. Furie wird das sicher gefallen."

"Ich will nicht verrucht, sondern gut aussehen."

"Jaja, schon recht."

"Los Jungs, lasst uns fahren. Wir wollen uns mit Paul in einer halben Stunden vor dem Theater treffen", rief Colby, der mit Prue draußen im Flur stand.

Shelly saß mit Norman beim Aufwärmen und war sichtlich nervös, was ihrem Tanzpartner nicht entging.

"Du bist aber heute sehr angespannt. Was ist los?"

"Mein Dad, seine Familie und einige Freunde kommen, um die Show zu sehen."

"Ach, das wird schon. Was hast du uns immer beigebracht. Musik an, Welt aus, oder?"

Sie lächelte ihn an und nickte. "Ja, du hast recht. Es ist eine Show wie jede andere auch."

Doch er hörte die Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme. "Wird Joe auch da sein?"

Sie rutschte nah an ihn heran, ließ ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken. "Jahaaa, wird er", quietschte sie und Norman lachte los.

"Uii, dann sieht es natürlich schwieriger aus mit dem Aus."

"Ich schaff das, ich schaff das", motivierte sie sich jetzt selber.

"Du hast keine andere Wahl." Er sprang auf und ging an die Haltestange vor dem großen Spiegel.r.

Shelly war gerade dabei ihre Stiefeletten noch einmal richtig fest zu ziehen und überprüfte ihr Kostüm.

"Shellyyyy", schrie Vaughn und kam auf sie zugelaufen.

"Hey, meine Maus. Da seid ihr ja schon."

Sie drückte das Kleine Mädchen an sich und sah, dass jetzt alle in den Backstagebereich gekommen waren.

"Holla Furie, du siehst klasse aus. Wenn ich jetzt einen Abschlussball besuchen würde, dann wärst du hundertpro meine Begleitung." Jon drückte ihr einen Schmatzer auf die Wange und sie lief leicht rot an.

Shelly trug ein langes bordeauxfarbendes Ballkleid, dass mit vielen Pailletten bestickt war und auf dem Kopf ein silberfarbendes Diadem.

"Bist du eine Prinzessin Shelly", fragte Murphy.

"Nicht ganz. Lass dich mal überraschen", antwortete sie lachend.

Als sie Joe begrüßte, schaffte sie es kaum ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

"Schön das du gekommen bist", sagte sie nur leise.

"Du siehst toll aus", meinte er und sah auf sie hinab.

"Jetzt fehlt nur noch der Prinz auf dem Hengst."

"In welcher Zeit lebst du denn Furie. Der Prinz ist ein Rocker, der mit der Harley kommt." Jon grinste sie schelmisch an.

"Ist mir auch recht. So Leute, ich muss mich fertig machen. In wenigen Minuten geht es los. Wir sehen uns nach der Aufführung. Tora, du bist lieb ok."

Ihre Tochter nickte und ging dann ans Stephanies Hand in den Saal. Wenige Minuten, nachdem die Gruppe sich auf ihre Plätze gesetzt hatte, verdunkelte sich der Raum. Die vier Mädchen waren von der Show total fasziniert und auch Stephanie saß zwischendurch auf ihrem Sitz und seufzte. Paul war eigentlich überhaupt nicht zu halten. Nach jedem Tanz sprang er von seinem Sitz und applaudierte wie ein Besessener und man sah ihm an, wie stolz er auf Shelly war.

"Weißt du überhaupt, worum es in dem Stück geht? Erde an Anoai." Jon schlug ihm leicht auf das Knie.

"Was?"

"Ob du überhaupt weißt, worum es da geht?"

"Ums Tanzen."

"Wow, das ist ja mal eine präzise Aussage. Du hast in der Stunde nur auf Shelly gesehen."

"Und?"

"Na, so schlecht sind die anderen auch wieder nicht."

"Blödmann", meinte Joe grinsend.

"Du hast aber schon gesehen, dass sie das Kleid mittlerweile ausgezogen hat."

Joe fuhr sich durch den Bart und schmunzelte. Nein, natürlich war ihm nicht entgangen, dass Shelly jetzt in einem schwarzen Catsuit auf der Bühne stand. In diesem Moment, als diese riesige Menge an Tüll von ihren Hüften geglitten war, musste er hart aufbeißen, um nicht aufzukeuchen. Ihre Konturen waren unter dem sehr dünnen Stoff gut zu erkennen und am liebsten wäre er mit seinen Fingern darüber gefahren.

"Das ist mir nicht entgangen", antwortete er und hatte seinen Blick auch schon wieder auf sie gerichtet.

Jon schnaubte laut auf und schüttelte den Kopf. "Einfach hoffnungslos."

Shelly kam nach der Show völlig ausgepowert aus der Umkleide und ging Richtung Foyer, wo ihre Paul, Linda, Vince und die Jungs schon auf sie warteten. Stephanie und Prue waren mit den Kids, die hundemüde waren, schon vorgefahren. Paul schloss sie sofort freudestrahlend in seine Arme.

"Du warst einfach toll, Shelly."

"Danke Dad."

"So ich werde unsere Jacken an der Garderobe holen. Dann können wir los."

Jon umschlang jetzt von hinten ihren Oberkörper und drückte sie an sich. "Das war toll Furie."

"Danke, der Herr. Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass ich dein Schnarchen während der Aufführung irgendwann höre, weil es dir zu langweilig geworden ist."

"Hey, wer kann denn pennen bei soviel nackter Haut. Da waren echt einige nette Mädels dabei", schnalzte er.

"War klar, dass du nur darauf schaust. Also würdest du jetzt gnadenlos durchfallen, wenn ich dich frage, welche Rolle ich überhaupt gespielt habe."

"Diese Frage stellst du lieber mal unseren Superman hier."

Joe, der hinter Shelly stand warf im einen tödlichen Blick zu.

"Außerdem habe ich sehr wohl mitbekommen, dass du die Schwester der Königin warst."

Shelly legte einen Arm um Jon und zog ihn mit sich. "Na, da du ja jetzt zu den Kennern des Balletts zählst wirst du mich doch sicher im November in den Nussknacker begleiten?"

Er ließ seine Zunge aus dem Mund gleiten. "Bist du wahnsinnig. Diesen Scheiß durfte ich mir schon in der Vierten Klasse reinziehen. Da penn ich sicher ein."

"Vierte Klasse? Bist du aber so weit gekommen", feixte Shelly.

"Miststück. Los lasst uns nach Hause fahren."


	16. Chapter 16

Shelly lag seit zehn Minuten im Bett, als ihr Handy vibrierte. Sie nahm es von der Kommode und öffnete die SMS.

\- Ich hoffe, dass ich nicht störe. Wollte dir nur nochmal sagen, dass es mir heute gut gefallen hat. Schlaf gut. Joe -

\- Hi Superman. Freut mich. Ballett ist ja nicht jedermanns Sache. -

\- Ach, ihr habt Ballett getanzt -

Er hatte einen augenzwinkernden Smiley hinter den Satz getippt, ehe er die Nachricht losschickt hatte.

\- Also hatte Jon recht. Du hast überhaupt nichts von der Show mitbekommen? -

\- Doch schon. Als du dein Kleid ausgezogen hast, war ich voll dabei! Uhaa -

\- Männer. Denken nur an das eine. -

\- Was denn? Also die Pailletten an den Seiten des Kleides waren schön glitzerig -

\- Glitzerig? Gut das du mich jetzt nicht sehen kannst. Ich kugel mich hier gerade weg. Du hast auf also auf die Strassteine gesehen? Ist klar -

\- Ok, da ich hinter meinem Handy hier geschützt bin und du mich nicht verprügeln kannst, bin ich jetzt mal direkt. Es gab wichtigeres zu sehen, als die Dinger -

\- Ach ja. -

\- Yup. Du hattest z.B keinen BH an. Oder hab ich mich versehen? -

Shelly schluckte, als sie die Nachricht las.

\- Wow, du hast sehr gute Augen Anoaì. Ich glaube das ist bisher noch niemanden aufgefallen. Nein, ich hatte nichts an. Und damit meine ich überhaupt nichts. Weder oben noch unten. -

Sie biss sich hart auf die Lippen, grinste los und malte sich sein Gesicht aus.

\- Jetzt bist du es Schuld, wenn ich die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu mache. Zuviel Bilder im Kopf. Verdammt heiße Bilder. -

\- Lass die Finger über der Decke Superman -

\- Mach ich. Die hätte ich auch lieber woanders -

\- Du bist wirklich locker hinter deinem Handy. Und wo, wenn ich fragen darf? -

\- Auf dir -

\- Hey! Machst du mich hier gerade an? -

\- Viell... Ja! Ja ich mache dich gerade an. Schlimm? -

\- Nein, aber ich bin besser -

\- ? -

\- Ich streichele mir gerade sanft über den Oberschenkel, während ich mit dir schreibe. Verdammt, ich liebe dieses Gefühl. Dieses Kribbeln auf der Haut. Stelle mir vor, es ist deine Zunge -

\- Oh, Frau fährt harte Geschütze auf. Na warte. -

Joe starrte einen Moment an die Decke, bevor er wieder auf das Display sah.

\- Ich warte. Gibt das heute noch was? -

\- Du hast recht, Süße. Es ist meine Zunge, die über deine Oberschenkel streift. Ganz langsam, weil ich es genießen will. -

\- Oh ja. Ich genieße deine Berührungen und stöhne leise auf. Mein Becken zieht zusammen und ich spüre die Feuchtigkeit zwischen meinen Beinen. Ich bin bereit für dich. -

Joe ließ sein Handy auf die Bettdecke fallen und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch seine Haare. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sie sich in Gedanken vorzustellen. Ein weiteres Vibrieren seines Handys holte ihn schnell zurück.

\- Hmm, du antwortest nicht mehr. Liegen deine Hände wohl nicht mehr über der Bettdecke, huh? -

\- Du findest das wohl lustig -

\- Wer hat denn damit angefangen? -

\- Wenn ich könnte, würde ich dir jetzt den Hintern versohlen. Du bist sehr unanständig Shelly -

\- Oh ja. Aber bitte in deinem Ring Outfit. Du siehst nämlich sehr sexy damit aus. -

\- Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass deine Tochter nebenan liegt, würde ich wirklich rüberkommen. Verdammt. -

\- Das sagst du doch nur, weil du hinter deinem Handy sitzt. -

\- Ich meine es ernst -

\- Ich glaube, wenn ich jetzt vor dir stehen würde, dann sagst du nichts mehr -

\- Stimmt, weil ich dich küssen würde. Beides geht nicht -

\- Alles leere Versprechungen -

\- Fordere mich nicht raus, Shelly. -

\- Warum nicht? Ich provoziere gerne. Aber ich warte wohl vergeblich -

Shelly lag grinsend in ihrem Bett. Im Zimmer war es stockdunkel. Nur die kleine Lichtquelle des Handys vor ihrem Gesicht konnte man sehen.

"Du findest das wohl wirklich sehr lustig, huh?", hörte sie jetzt leise seine Stimme und zuckte zusammen. Mit der rechten Hand knipste sie die Kleine Nachttischlampe an und sah ihn mit ernster Miene am Fenster stehen.

Wortlos legte sie ihr Handy auf die Kommode und sah ihn dann herausfordernd an. "Oh, du bist ja doch da."

Ehe sie sich versah, war er über die Fensterbank gestiegen. Mit schnellem Schritt kam er auf ihre Bett zu, warf sich auf sie und begrub ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen. Sofort schlang Shelly ihre Arme um seinen Hals und forderte mit ihrer Zunge Einlass in seine Mundhöhle. Joe verlagerte sein Gewicht nach rechts und sank jetzt neben sie. Seine Hand umschloss Shellys Nacken und seine Küsse wurden stürmischer.

"Du machst mich wahnsinnig", stöhnte er ihr in den Mund.

"Ich will dich Joe." Sie drückte ihre Hand gegen seine Hose und spürte deutlich die Erregung.

Joe schüttelte den Kopf und zog leicht an ihrer Hand. "Ich kann nicht Shelly. Deine Tochter liegt nebenan und..."

"Pscht. Ist ok. Wow, jedem anderen Kerl wäre das vielleicht egal gewesen."

"Ich bin ja nicht jeder, ich bin Superman." Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, ehe er sie wieder auf ihre presste.

Seine Hände glitten unter ihr Shirt und streichelten sanft ihren Bauch entlang. Shelly zuckte kurz auf, als er ihre Brust erreichte und mit den Fingern kleine Kreise zog.

"Das ist überhaupt nicht gut", raunte er und biss ihr in die Unterlippe.

"Warum? Gefallen sie dir nicht."

"Sie sind perfekt, aber wir sollten jetzt wirklich aufhören."

"Denke ich auch, sonst platzt deine Hose." Mit einem Auge schielte sie nach unten. Deutlich spürte sie seine Erregung an ihrem Becken.

"Das ist nur deine Schuld. Ich hoffe du hast jetzt ein schlechtes Gewissen."

"Hmmm, nein eigentlich nicht", antwortete sie grinsend.

Er küsste sie ein letztes Mal, stand dann auf und bewegte sich wieder zum Fenster.

"Das nächste Mal kommst du nicht so leicht davon."

"Oh Superman droht mir", antwortete sie theatralisch.

"Schlaf gut."

"Du auch."

Shelly schnappte sich ihr Kissen, warf es sich über den Kopf und schrie laut darunter auf. Noch immer spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren, schmeckte ihn im Mund und wünschte sich, dass seine Finger immer noch ihren Körper berührten. Alles kam ihr vor wie ein Traum und sie wollte nicht aufwachen.

Ihr Handy vibrierte und sie sah auf das Display.

\- Ich werde dich die nächsten Tage vermissen. Hoffe du denkst vielleicht ab und zu an mich. Wenn ich wieder da bin, lassen wir es langsam angehen. Ich möchte dich noch besser kennenlernen, Shelly. Pass mir auf die Prinzessin auf. -

Shelly seufzte auf. Sechs Tage würde sie ihn jetzt nicht sehen, da er mit dem Roster auf Europatour sein würde.

\- Vermisse dich jetzt schon. Freu mich schon darauf, dich näher kennenzulernen. Ja, ich werde dein Prinzesschen gut hüten. -

Sie legte ihr Handy auf den Tisch, kuschelte sich in ihre Bettdecke und schlief mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ein.


	17. Chapter 17

Shelly hatte Tora in den Kindergarten gebracht und parkte ihren Wagen jetzt vor dem Performance Center. Sie freute sich endlich ihren Vater und vor allen Dingen Joe wiederzusehen. Jeden Tag hatten die beiden sich geschrieben und jeden Tag hatte sie neue Eigenschaften an ihm kennengelernt.

Gut gelaunt betrat sie den Empfang und meldete sich an. Victor lächelte ihr nur kurz zu und wies ihr mit der Hand das sie durchgehen konnte. Auf dem Weg zu Pauls Büro kamen ihr Kevin und Colby entgegen, der sie sofort stürmisch in die Arme zog.

"Na, alles klar bei dir? Wo ist meine kleine Schnecke?"

"Im Kindergarten. Aber sie hat mir schon gesagt, dass ich ja Bescheid sagen soll, weil du ihr versprochen hast Memory mit ihr zu spielen."

"Wow, nach fünf Tagen hat sie es nicht vergessen."

"Kinder vergessen nie Colby. Schon gar nicht, wenn sie einen Nutzen davon haben", antwortete Shelly lachend.

"Gut, dann kannst du ihr sagen das ich heute Abend um Sieben pünktlich vor ihrer Zimmertüre stehe."

"Geht klar. Wisst ihr, wo Paul sich rumtreibt?"

"Der war eben im Aufnahmestudio", antwortete Kevin.

Shelly nickte ihm dankend zu und ging weiter den langen Flur entlang zum Studio. Sie sah das rote Schild aufleuchten und wartete deshalb vor der Türe.

"Hi"

Freudestrahlend drehte Shelly sich um und sah Joe im Türrahmen stehen. Langsam kam er auf sie zu und blieb vor ihr stehen. Zuerst sahen sie sich nur tief in die Augen.

"Du siehst gut aus, Superman. Wie geht es dir?"

"Jetzt gut."

Er legte seine Hände um ihre Taille, senkte seinen Kopf und küsste sie zärtlich auf den rechten Mundwinkel. Shelly atmete tief ein. Sie hatte seinen Geruch, dieses Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut, wenn sein Bart über sie streifte vermisst. Ihre Hände umfassten seinen Nacken und forsch presste sie ihre Lippen auf seine. Ihre Zunge verlangte Einlass und er gewährte ihr diesen. Joe`s Hand rutschte auf ihren Hintern und drückte ihn gegen sein Becken. Shelly lachte in den Kuss und drückte ihn von sich.

"Hey Superman. Machst du mich hier an?"

"Aber sowas von. Was machst du eigentlich hier?"

"Ich möchte zu meinem Dad. Und was machst du hier?"

"Colby hat mir gesagt das du hier bist. Da konnte ich nicht anders."

"Das ist süß von dir", antwortete sie.

Die Türe zum Studio öffnete sich und Paul trat mit Rami heraus. Joe hatte noch immer seine Hände auf Shellys Taille und zog sie nun zurück. Paul sah die beiden kurz verwirrt an.

"Hey, mein Schatz. Schön das du schon da bist. Wartest du schon lange?"

"Nein, bin gerade erst hier." Shelly ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

"Ich muss noch kurz ins Büro. Dann können wir zum Essen gehen. Steph hat uns einen Tisch reserviert."

"Ok, ich warte im Foyer auf dich."

Paul warf Joe noch kurz einen Blick zu, verließ dann mit Rami das Zimmer und ging rechts den Flur entlang.

Shelly und Joe liefen Hand in Hand bis zum Foyer.

"Ich glaube er wird mich töten und irgendwo verschachern", sagte Joe und fuhr sich durch den Bart.

Shelly schlug ihn auf die Schulter. "Ach, du Blödmann."

Wieder zog er sie an sich. "Glaub mir, Daddys passen immer ganz besonders auf ihre Mädchen auf."

"Ich werde dich mit meinem Leben beschützen", antwortete Shelly und küsste ihn.

"Meinst du er hat ein Problem damit?"

"Muss er dich küssen oder ich?" Sie hob eine Augenbraue und er lachte laut los.

"Ich bevorzuge dann dich."

"So ist recht. Ich muss jetzt los. Sehen wir uns heute Abend?"

"Sicher."

Er küsste sie ein letztes Mal und verschwand dann Richtung Kantine.

Stephanie wartete schon mit Linda im Restaurant, als Paul und Shelly dieses betraten. Sie hatte ihren Mann fast eine Woche nicht gesehen, zog ihn sofort neben sich und fragte ihn erst einmal aus.

Shelly unterhielt sich mit Linda über die Mädchen, die in der nächsten Woche eine Schulaufführung hatten und mit ihrer großen Schwester schon heimlich übten. Ihr Handy vibrierte und sie zog es aus der Hosentasche.

\- Was hältst du von einem Film heute Abend? Wird auch kein Horrorfilm sein, ich weiß ja das Tora da ist. Oder ist Findet Nemo schon zu krass? Ich besorge uns auch Popcorn. -

Shelly lachte leise auf und tippte auf ihr Display.

\- Hört sich gut an. Ich glaube der Film ist gerade noch so Grenze. Freu mich. -

"Erde an Shelly."

Linda tippte sie an und sie zuckte zusammen.

"Oh entschuldigt. Ich war gerade in Gedanken."

"Die Gedanken heißen dann wohl Joe, hmm", kam von Paul.

Shellys wurde blassrosa und schnell hob sie ihr Glas an den Mund.

"Joe? Haben wir etwas verpasst?", fragte Stephanie und drehte sich mit einem grinsen zu ihr.

"Wir verstehen uns sehr gut."

"Sehr gut? Er hatte seine Hand auf deinem Po", schnaubte Paul.

Shelly sah ihn empört an und Stephanie musste ein Lachen verkneifen, da sie wusste das Paul seine Tochter nur ärgerte.

"Dad"

"Wie lange läuft das schon zwischen euch?"

"Da läuft so noch gar nichts. Wie gesagt, ich mag ihn." Ihr Ton klang kampfbereit.

"Hey, kratz mir nicht gleich die Augen aus. Ich mach nur Spaß. Ich mag Joe auch. Er ist ein feiner Kerl."

"Ja ist er", antwortete Shelly erleichtert.

"Und du bist sicher, dass es die Tochter ist."

Der blonde Mann, der in dem abgedunkelten Ford Focus saß nickte.

"Ja, ich habe sie jetzt über eine Woche beobachtet und bin sehr sicher. Die Kleine kommt jeden Mittwoch hier hin."

"Was ist mit der anderen Kleinen?"

"Zu schwierig. In das Gebäude kommst du so einfach nicht rein. Und sonst ist sie immer unter Beobachtung."

Am Abend öffnete Shelly die Wohnungstüre und ein strahlender Joe zog sie sofort in seine Arme.

"Hi Superman."

"Hi, schön dich zu sehen."

Er presste seinen Lippen auf die ihren und erhielt ein leises Keuchen von ihr.

" Wo ist die Prinzessin?"

"Sitzt mit Col im Zimmer und zockt ihn im Memory ab. Der ist ganz schön angepisst", antwortete sie und schmunzelte.

Sie zog ihn Richtung Kinderzimmer, wo Colby und Tora auf dem Boden saßen. Colby schmollte und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf.

"Hi Joe. Bist du sicher Shelly, dass deine Tochter nicht mogelt. Unmöglich das sie sich soviel merken kann."

"Sie hat die Intelligenz von Mama geerbt", sagte Shelly und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen.

"Sehr witzig."

Er warf beide Hände in die Luft, als Tora die letzten beiden Karte umdrehte und lachend aufsprang. "Gewonnen", schrie sie.

"Dann räum mal schön auf, mein Schatz. Joe hat einen Film mitgebracht."

"Und Popcorn", rief Joe.

"Und Popcorn."

"Aber ich dachte..." Tora sah zu Colby.

Shelly sah zwischen den beiden hin und her.

"Oh, das habe ich ganz vergessen. Prue und ich wollten mit Tora ins Kino. Und danach möchte sie bei uns schlafen. Nur wenn es dir recht ist natürlich."

Shelly ging lächelnd auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. "Geht klar. Und danke."

Sie wusste das Prue und er den beiden einen ungestörten Abend gönnten.

"Ok Schnecke, dann heißt es anziehen. Abmarsch." Sie klopfte Tora kurz auf den Hintern und schob sie Richtung Badezimmer.

"Danke Bro", sagte jetzt Joe.

"Keine Ursache. Wird Zeit das ihr beiden mal alleine sein. Also benimm dich."

"Arsch. Verdammt, nun werde ich nervös."

Nachdem Colby und Tora die Wohnung verlassen hatten, spürte Shelly seine Hände auf ihrer Taille. Forsch drehte er sie zu sich und presste dann seine Lippen auf ihre.

"Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du beim nächsten Mal nicht so einfach davon kommst", raunte er.

"Oh, ich habe Angst", feixte Shelly und schüttelte sich.

Er grinste sie schelmisch an, hob sie hoch und warf sie über seine Schulter. Mit schnellem Schritt ging er in ihr Schlafzimmer und warf sie dort auf das Bett. Shelly biss hart auf, als er sein Shirt über den Kopf zog und sich über sie warf. Hart drückte er ihr seine Lippen auf und forderte mit seiner Zunge Einlass. Sie legte die rechte Hand um seinen Nacken, winkelte die Beine an und zog ihn dazwischen. Sofort spürte sie die Erregung an ihrem Unterleib und stöhnte auf. Joe`s Hand fing an die einzelnen Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen und streifte sie dann zur Seite. Er schob den BH nach oben und leckte leicht über ihre Brust. Die andere Hand wanderte unter ihren Minirock, wo er den Slip beiseite schob und seine Finger langsam durch ihre Falte gleiten ließ. Shelly bäumte sich unter ihm auf.

"Ich will nicht länger warten Joe", hauchte sie.

Er löste sich von ihr, stand auf und zog sie im Eiltempo seine Jeans samt Boxerbrief von den Hüften. Shelly`s Becken zuckte bei seinem Anblick zusammen und sie kroch auf alle viere zum Bettende. Langsam leckte sie seinen Oberschenkel entlang, ehe sie seine harte Männlichkeit in ihren Mund aufnahm. Joe vergrub seine Hände in ihren Haaren und stöhnte laut auf. Shelly hob den Kopf und zog ihn jetzt mit sich zurück auf das Bett. Seine Zunge drang in sie ein und Shelly konnte es einfach nicht mehr aushalten. Sie griff zwischen ihre Beine und führte ihn an die Richtige Position. Quälend langsam versenkte er sich in ihr und sie streckte sich ihm entgegen. Er ließ ihr Zeit, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen ehe er sein Tempo steigerte. Ihre Hände lagen auf seinem Hintern und drückten ihn immer tiefer in sie hinein. Joe biss sich in ihrer Halsbeuge fest und er spürte wie sein Glied immer heftiger pulsierte. Shellys Fingernägel krallten sich an seinen Rücken fest, als sie sich ihrem Höhepunkt näherte und ihr Lautes Stöhnen hallte durch das Zimmer. Joe ließ seinen Gefühlen jetzt ebenfalls freien Lauf.

Befriedigt und Schweratmend lag er auf ihren Schultern und Shelly spielte mit einem seiner Haarsträhnen. Als er den Kopf anhob, küsste er sanft ihre Nasenspitze. "Du bist wunderschön."

"Dito", lachte sie und küsste ihn auf den rechten Mundwinkel.


	18. Chapter 18

Shelly war gemeinsam mit ihrer Halbschwester Murphy auf dem Weg nach New Haven, wo heute das WWE Live Event stattfinden sollte. Tora hatte sie bei Stephanie`s Bruder Shane abgegeben, da er sich angeboten hatte, auf sie aufzupassen, damit die Kleine nicht zu spät noch unterwegs war. Knapp zwei Stunden dauerte die Fahrt und die zwei vertrieben sich die Zeit, in dem sie Kinderlieder sangen. Keiner der beiden bemerkte den schwarzen Van, der sie seid Stamford verfolgte. In New Haven angekommen stellte Shelly den Wagen auf dem noch freien Parkplatz ab, schnallte Murphy ab und holte die Schultasche der Kleinen aus dem Kofferraum. Hand in Hand gingen sie auf das Gebäude zu, als der Schwarze Wagen neben ihnen hielt und drei Männer mit Masken über den Kopf heraussprangen.

"Renn ins Gebäude Murphy", rief Shelly panisch, schob Murphy von sich weg und deutete Richtung Arena.

Doch einer der Männer packte die Kleine und warf sie auf den Rücksitz des Vans.

Stephen und Danielle, die gerade mit ihren Autos auf dem Parkplatz vorfuhren, hatten die Szene schon von weitem beobachtet und kamen jetzt mit quietschenden Reifen angesaust und stellten sich rechts und links vor den Van. Sofort sprangen die beiden aus ihren Wagen. Während Danielle gleich Richtung Eingang lief, ging Stephen auf die Männer zu.

"Hey, lassen sie sofort die beiden in Ruhe", brüllte er.

"Verpiss dich", rief einer der Männer und zog eine Waffe aus der Hosentasche.

Stephen erschrak, hob sofort seine Arme und wich ein Stück zurück, sodass er sich hinter seinem Auto befand. "Schon gut. Ich mache nicht."

"Lasst ihn in Ruhe", schrie Shelly.

Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und immer wieder ging ihr Blick zu Murphy die völlig erstarrt in dem Van saß.

"Halt die Klappe, du Schlampe", raunte der Mann vor ihr und schlug ihr ins Gesicht.

Shelly taumelte zurück und sie merkte wie der eiserne Geschmack von Blut ihr in den Mund lief.

Joe saß mit Kevin und Jon im Cateringbereich und schlürfte an seinem Latte Macciato, als die Türe aufgerissen wurde und Colby völlig außer Atem den Raum betrat.

"Was ist los Colby?" Jon sah ihn mit einem fragenden Blick an.

"Draußen stehen drei Typen mit Waffen in der Hand. Stephen ist da und auch Shelly und Murphy ", stammelte er.

"Oh mein Gott" Brianna, die mit ihrer Schwester am Nebentisch saß, hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund.

Sofort hörte man das Rutschen der Stühle und alle rannten hinaus ins Foyer, wo die Security schon einige Zuschauer, die sich im Gebäude waren zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit in die große Halle brachte. Joe bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge, doch Conor hielt ihm am Arm zurück.

"Die haben Waffen Joe. Man hat die Polizei schon informiert."

Er sah Vince und Paul, die mit ihren Handys hin und herliefen und eine völlig aufgelöste Stephanie, die von Renee im Arm gehalten wurde, da sie jeden Moment zusammenzubrechen drohte. Joe riss sich jetzt von Conor los und rannte durch die Eingangstüre, gefolgt Jon und Kevin.

"Stehenbleiben", rief einer der Männer und die Drei verharrten.

Joe sah Shelly mit geschlossenen Augen im Wagen neben einer angsterfüllten Murphy sitzen und bewegte sich instinktiv aus sie zu.

"Joe, nein", hörte Shelly Stephen schreien und war sofort hellwach. Sie sah über den Vordersitz ins Freie und schüttelte den Kopf, als Joe sich auf sie zubewegte. Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Man hörte Schüsse und der Mann auf dem Vordersitz brach in sich zusammen. Murphy schrie und Shelly drückte sie nach unten in den Fußbodenbereich. "Bleib da unten Schätzchen."

Als sie ihren Kopf wieder hob, stieß sie einen grellen Schrei aus, als sie Joe ohne jede Regung auf dem Boden liegen sah. Sie saß wie erstarrt und konnte ihren Blick nicht von ihm wenden. Sirenen näherten sich dem Gebäude und in kürzester Zeit war der Parkplatz gefüllt von Polizei und Krankenwagen. Jon war sofort nachdem Joe zusammengesackt war auf ihn zu gerannt und hob den Kopf des Samoaners auf seinen Schoss. Er warf einen angsterfüllten Blick zu Colby, der neben ihm in die Hocke ging.

"Joe, das wird schon wieder. Hörst du. Alles wird gut. Wach auf. Aufwachen hab ich gesagt." Der dunkelblonde legte eine Hand an die Wange seines Freundes und Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht.

Shelly merkte nicht, dass ein Sanitäter sie aus dem Wagen holte und auf eine Liege platzierte. Erst als jemand ihre Schulter berührte, zuckte sie auf und sah nach rechts.

"Miss Higgins, können sie uns sagen, was genau passiert ist." Ein freundlich aussehender Officer blickte sie an.

"Murphy und ich wollten gerade zu unserem Dad, als der Wagen neben uns hielt. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was sie wollten. Sie haben auch nichts gesagt. Dann war Stephen auch schon da. Murphy, was ist mit Murphy?" Nervös riss sie ihren Kopf hoch und sah sich um.

"Ihr geht es gut, Darling", antwortete Paul.

"Dad", schluchzte Shelly und Paul zog sie in seine Arme. "Die Männer. Sie haben sie in den Wagen gezogen. Ich hatte solche Angst."

"Sie ist in Sicherheit."

Er zeigte in den ihr nahestehenden Krankenwagen, in dem eine schluchzende Stephanie mit ihrer Tochter saß.

"Joe. Was ist mit ihm?"

"Das wissen wir noch nicht." Besorgt sah Paul in die Richtung, wo der Notarzt sich gerade um Joe kümmerte.

Jon kam jetzt auf sie zu wischte sich mit einem Ärmel seines Hoodies die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

"Was ist mit ihm Jon?"

Er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. "Sie nehmen ihn jetzt mit ins Krankenhaus. Verdammt, diese Pisser haben einfach so auf ihn geschossen." Erneut schluchzte er los und Shelly zog ihn am Nacken gegen ihre Stirn.

"Er wird das schaffen. Glaub mir. Hey, der Mistkerl soll sich ja nicht einbilden das er sich vom Staub machen kann, jetzt wo ich ihn an der Angel habe."

"Du hast recht. Er ist Superman. Scheiße, ich habe solche Angst Shelly. Er ist mein Bruder."

"Ich auch", schluchzte sie.

Vince kam jetzt vom Krankenwagen, in dem man Joe einlud. "Es darf eine Person mit ihm fahren. Jon?"

"Fahr du Shelly."

"Aber Jon..."

"Los jetzt. Ich komme gleich nach", antwortete er.

"Habt ihr seine Familie denn schon informiert?", wollte Shelly wissen.

"Leati, Patricia und Matt sind schon unterwegs. Sie werden sofort den nächsten Flieger nehmen", antwortete Vince, dessen Gesicht leichenblass war.

Shelly stieg in den Krankenwagen und setzte sich neben Joe. Behutsam nahm sie seine Hand und strich ihm mit der anderen einige Haare aus dem Gesicht. Der Notarzt legte ihm einen Zugang in den Arm und checkte seine Vitalwerte.

"Er wird schon wieder, Miss. Sieht nach einem glatten Durchschuss aus", meinte er und lächelte sie an.

"Können denn Organe verletzt sein?"

"Das können wir erst im Krankenhaus sehen, aber sein Blutverlust ist Gott sei Dank sehr gering. Deshalb denke ich das der junge Mann hier nochmal Glück gehabt hat."

Im Krankenhaus angekommen standen auch schon Jon und Colby in der Notaufnahme und warteten ungeduldig. Man schob Joe an ihnen vorbei in einen der Schockräume und schloss die Türe. Colby platzierte Shelly auf einen der Stühle, legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie fest an sich. Paul und Vince erschienen ebenfalls nach fünf Minuten in Begleitung zweier Polizisten.

"Gibt es was Neues, Dad? Was wollten diese Kerle bloß?"

"Lösegeld. Shelly, einer dieser Männer war Stuart", antwortete Paul und hockte sich vor seine Tochter, die von einem Weinkrampf durchgeschüttelt wurde.

"Miss Higgins. Wir haben einen der Männer festgenommen. Er hat schon ausgesagt, dass man sie entführen wollte, um von ihrem Vater Geld zu fordern."

"Also wäre es meine Schuld gewesen, wenn Murphy etwas zugestoßen wäre. Und es ist meine Schuld, dass Joe jetzt da drinnen liegt." Sie machte einen Handbewegung zur Türe.

"Das darfst du nicht sagen, Shelly", meinte Jon und strich ihr liebevoll über den Kopf.

"Was ist mit Stuart?"

"Er ist tot."

Sie nickte nur kurz und senkte den Kopf. Zwei Stunden saß sie so da und Jon ließ sie die ganze Zeit über nicht aus den Augen. Erst als eine der Türen aufging und man Joe herausschob, sprang sie auf.

"Joe", flüsterte sie.

Doch man schob ihn einfach in ihr vorbei. Einer der Ärzte blieb bei ihnen stehen und begrüßte Paul. Jeder der WWE Angestellten hatte die Befugnis erteilt, dass die Schweigepflicht bei Unfällen gegenüber Vince, Stephanie oder Paul aufgehoben war, wenn die Familien noch nicht eingetroffen waren.

"Mr. Anoai hat wirklich Glück gehabt. Es sind keiner Organe verletzt worden. Die Kugel ist vorne links in den Bauchraum eingedrungen und schräg wieder ausgetreten. In drei bis vier Wochen ist er wieder genesen", sagte der Arzt freundlich.

Jon packte Colby freudestrahlend an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn. Vince zog Shelly in seine Arme, die erneut anfing zu schluchzen.

"Er wird wieder gesund. Hast du gehört", sagte er und Shelly lächelte.

"Kann er Besuch empfangen?", wollte Paul wissen.

"Natürlich. Aber ich möchte sie bitten immer nur zu zweit reinzugehen. Er braucht noch viel Ruhe. Ist seine Familie schon eingetroffen?"

"Nein, sie werden erst in etwas fünf Stunden hier sein", antwortete Paul.

"Aber seine Freundin ist hier", rief Jon dazwischen und schob Shelly vor sich.

"Nun gut. Melden sie sich vorne bei der Schwester. " Der Arzt nickte ihnen noch einmal freundlich zu und verschwand im nächsten Zimmer.

"Kommst du mit Dad?"

"Sicher. Dad, rufst du Leati an? Er macht sich sicher große Sorgen."

Leise betraten Shelly und Paul das Zimmer, in das man Joe gebracht hatte. Shelly schluckte kurz, als sie ihn an den Monitoren liegen sah und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Paul stellte ihr einen Stuhl ans Bett und sie setzte sich. Ihre Finger fuhren über seine Wange, die sich kalt anfühlte und Tränen füllten wieder ihre Augen.

"Joe", flüsterte sie.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. "Hey Süße."

"Wie geht es dir?"

"Als hätte mir jemand in den Bauch geschossen", antwortete er leise.

"Typisch Superman. Meint auch jetzt noch Witze reißen zu müssen." Sie schluchzte leise auf.

"Nicht weinen. Ich werde schon wieder. Du weißt doch. Superman kriegt man so schnell nicht klein."

"Will ich doch hoffen. Einfach aus dem Staub machen ist auch nicht." Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft auf den rechten Mundwinkel.

"So werde ich sicher schnell gesund."

"Hi Joe", sagte jetzt Paul, der sich auf der anderen Seite des Bettes erst einmal zurück gehalten hatte.

"Tja Boss. Jetzt falle ich wohl erst einmal aus."

"Wir werden es überleben"

"Du bist ein Blödmann, Joe. Warum zum Teufel bist du da einfach rausgerannt?" Shelly sah ihn fragend an.

"Weiß auch nicht. Du hast dich nicht gerührt und ich dachte das sie dir etwas angetan haben. Und ich konnte sehen das Murphy fürchterliche Angst hatte. Und..."

"Du hättest tot sein können." Paul fasste an seine Schulter.

"Bin ich aber nicht. Alles gut."

Shelly presste ihre Lippen erneut auf seine. "Wir lassen Jon und Colby jetzt zu dir, bevor die draußen randalieren. Deine Eltern sind auch schon unterwegs."

Er nicke und zog sie an sich. "Kommst du gleich wieder?"

"Natürlich."

"Shel?" Kurz sah er ihr in die Augen. "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich dich auch. Bis gleich", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Die beiden gingen hinaus und sofort stürmte Jon ins Zimmer. Shelly ging auf die große Terrasse in der vierten Etage und wählte die Nummer ihrer Freundin Prue, die schon etliche Male versucht hatte sie zu erreichen. Schon beim zweiten Klingeln nahm sie ab.

"Shelly, oh mein Gott. Geht es euch allen gut. Wie geht es Joe?"

"Beruhige die Prue. Es geht allen gut. Joe wird wieder gesund."

"Wie geht es Murphy. Colby konnte nicht lange mit mir reden und sagte nur das sie einen Schock hast."

Shelly erzählte ihr bis ins kleinste Detail was passiert war und Prue weinte am Ende der Leitung hemmungslos.

"Ich hatte solche Angst um euch. Tora hatte schon angerufen, um dir gute Nacht zu sagen und ich wusste überhaupt nicht was ich ihr sagen sollte. Gott sei Dank hat Shane sie irgendwie abgelenkt. Shel?"

"Ja"

"Geht es dir wirklich gut?"

Jetzt brach es aus Shelly heraus und sie schluchzte in den Hörer. "Er hätte tot sein können. Dieser Idiot kam einfach auf das Auto zugelaufen."

"Er liebt dich Shelly."

"Ich liebe ihn doch auch. Vor ein paar Wochen habe ich noch nicht einmal daran gedacht, wieder einen Mann in mein Leben zu machen. Und dann kommt er und bringt mein Leben völlig durcheinander. Er ist das, was ich mir immer gewünscht habe. Er liebt mich und er liebt Tora."

"Er hat mir vor einer Woche gesagt, dass er dich glücklich machen möchte. Und Shelly, bist du es?"

"Ja"


End file.
